


Шестая струна

by Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni



Series: Черно-Белый Отряд [2]
Category: Madagascar (Movies), Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Blackmail, Double Penetration, Drugs, Group Sex, Hentai, Humiliation, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni/pseuds/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni
Summary: Групповое изнасилование одного поганца тремя не особо высокоморальными личностями.





	1. 6.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Дети Войны](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534718) by [Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni/pseuds/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni). 



> Хентай с парнем. Наркотики, унижение, двойное проникновение. Не совсем изнасилование, но очень сомнительное, полученное шантажом согласие. В фике нет ничего, кроме этого.  
> При написании фика ни одного струнного инструмента не пострадало.
> 
> Звезда этого шоу ;) (рисунок Марты)  
> [](https://ibb.co/xDqVYmW)

      Шкипер сидит на диване, широко расставив колени. Рико лежит на диване вверх тормашками, закинув ноги на стену и свесив голову вниз. Ковальски гремит какими-то склянками из полуприкрытой двери лаборатории.  
      — Ты действительно думал, что тебе сойдет это с рук, — Шкипер произнес это с легкой печалью, чуть откинув за волосы стоящего перед ним на коленях Ганса. — Я даже не знаю, что лучше с тобой сделать.  
      — Прикончить, — в глазах Рико появляется маниакальный блеск, язык высовывается из приоткрытого рта. Ганс сглатывает, ощущая на горле взрывной ошейник. Одно слово-пароль, произнесенное вслух, и он покойник.  
      — Отдай мне, — Ковальски подходит и кладет руку на плечо своего командира, и тот не скидывает ее, даже словно бы и не замечает. — У меня как раз подопытный помер от эксперимента.  
      Широкая ладонь Шкипера хватает Ганса за горло и чуть сжимает. В синих глазах — жесткость и насмешка, ничего больше. Раньше он все время отворачивался от него, и смотрел прямо, только когда они дрались, но и тогда взгляд был другим. Ганс никогда не боялся Шкипера, потому что знал этот взгляд. Беспомощность обиженного ребенка, которого «предали», гнев человека, который пребывает в наивной уверенности, что в мире есть какие-то «стороны», «справедливость» и прочее дерьмо, которое выдумывают хитрожопые твари, чтобы такие, как он, им подчинялись. Ведь если такие, как он, узнают, какие на самом деле ублюдки им отдают приказы, они не колеблясь их убьют и будут думать, что поступили «правильно». Обычно процесс носит массовый характер и известен как «революция», но бывают и единичные прецеденты.  
      К счастью, машинами убийств вроде Шкипера легко манипулировать, поскольку в глубине души они считают всех похожими на себя, а значит — «хорошими». Ганс всегда пользовался этой слабостью командира «Черно-белого отряда», чтобы уйти от расплаты. Множество раз. Этот придурок ничему не учится… думает, что учится, строит из себя брутального мачо, никому не доверяющего матерого волка, а сам каждый раз попадается на «пожалуйста, помоги мне, мне очень плохо».  
      Вот только сейчас…  
      — Шкипер, пожалуйста! — установить зрительный контакт, сделать печальное лицо. — Меня заставили!  
      Практически что угодно лучше, чем попасть на стол к ублюдочному Ковальски. Хуже только смерть, и то не факт, поскольку смерть от руки Шкипера будет быстрой, а Ковальски неизвестно, сколько будет ставить свои эксперименты, и в каком виде после них ты испустишь свой последний вздох облегчения, и будут ли у тебя к тому времени человеческие легкие, чтобы это сделать.  
      — Тебя заставили, — командир самого разыскиваемого отряда из четырех человек больно сжимает его шею. Ганса немного беспокоит его веселый, слишком веселый взгляд синих глаз. — Значит, тебя заставили вломиться в нашу штаб-квартиру, похитить данные с компьютера и попытаться сбежать с ними… — Шкипер прищелкнул пальцами свободной руки.  
      — В Сомали, — подсказал Ковальски, демонстрируя Гансу его телефон. — Билет на одно птичье рыло, через час.  
      — Видишь ли, Ганс, примерные сотрудники госбезопасности, а не шпионы, вроде тебя, вызнав расположение нашего штаба, доложили бы о нем командованию, — поучительно произнес Шкипер. Вернее, думая, что выглядит поучающе. На самом деле просто глупо. У Шкипера никогда не хватало бессердечности для настоящих интриг. — И нас бы уже всех повязали.  
      — Откуда ты знаешь, что я не доложил? — огрызнулся Ганс. — И куда делся мальчишка?  
      Веки Шкипера дрогнули, в них на секунду появилось более человеческое выражение. Ну да. Еще одна его слабость. Мальчишка, который якобы брат Ковальски и которого эти трое маньяков считают своим сынулей, но на этот раз в глазах Шкипера почудилось что-то вроде вины?.. Неужели Рядового кто-то пришил?.. Вот это было бы скверно… На мгновение сердце Ганса аж зашлось от того, насколько это могло быть скверно. Шкипер всегда считал, что должен подавать пример Прапору. Выглядеть героем в его глазах. Очень хуево будет, если этот чертов солдафон лишился глаз, перед которыми он должен выглядеть героем, а не обычным маньяком-убийцей, которым по сути своей является.  
      — Лично он предлагал отправить тебя в Данию, — ухмыльнулся Шкипер, и Ганс непроизвольно выдохнул. Прапор жив. — Но едва ли благородные северные земли способны удержать тебя в своих объятьях вечно, Ганс. Поэтому Прапор получил наряд вне очереди и отправился куда-то («В Милан» — вставил Ковальски) его демонстрировать.  
      «А эта шутка еще ничего так, — подумал Ганс. — Хотя тот факт, что воспитанник этих троих брутальных машин для убийств — фотомодель, и Шкипер втайне этого стыдится (ну, относительно в тайне) сам по себе является смешной шуткой уже лет шесть».  
      — Прикончим? — Рико неожиданно поднял руку и ткнул Ганса в бок. Это было больно. Рико самый сильный из них и самый тупой, поэтому наиболее любим своим командиром. Для Ганса они оба были одинаковы. Шкиперу никогда в жизни не понять, что по той же причине их отряд до расформирования был любим верховным командованием. Самые сильные и не задающие вопросов.  
      — Шкипер, ты обещал его мне! — манерно протянул Ковальски. — Если он нас предаст снова, ты отдашь его мне на эксперименты.  
      Шкипер внезапно сделал такое движение, что Ганс поначалу просто не поверил своим глазам. Снял с плеча руку Ковальски и поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони. Ганс охуело таращился на это зрелище, хотя Ковальски давно уже убрал свою руку, Рико словно бы и не заметил этого жеста, а Шкипер смотрел на Ганса с яростью и дьявольским весельем в глазах. Нет, это точно он, а не андроид. Густые коротко стриженные черные волосы, гладковыбритое лицо со смуглой кожей и широкими скулами и челюстью, идеальная осанка и накачанная фигура. Вот только то, что он сейчас сделал…  
      А затем и то, что сказал — Ганс вначале не поверил и своим ушам, только по телу пробежал предательский холодок.  
      — Я помню. Но я решил воспользоваться его другим предложением, помнишь? Точнее, мы все им воспользуемся. Прямо сейчас. И если его, кхм, так сказать, сервис нас удовлетворит, мы его отпустим, так и быть. Не хочу, чтобы у меня на руках была его кровь. Есть такие враги, которых в какой-то момент уже брезгуешь убивать.  
      «Он же не мог иметь в виду… — мысли в голове спутались, тело прошиб холодный пот. Ганс осознал, что бледнеет и совершенно не в силах это контролировать. Он боялся взглянуть в глаза сидящего перед ним и держащего его за шею человека. — Я же ляпнул это от ужаса… Господи, это же Шкипер, этого просто не может быть… Но он поцеловал только что… — сердце забилось быстрее. — Нет, нет, этого не может быть, это проверка, тест, чтобы меня напугать, как тогда… Чертов садист!»  
      Ганс поднял голову и инстинктивно отшатнулся — совершенно бесполезный жест, когда руки скованы за спиной, а твой враг держит тебя за горло. Просто ничего в выражении лица Шкипера не говорило о том, что это шутка. Наоборот. Безбашенное веселье и жестокость.  
      «Он на самом деле этого хочет, — мысль стучала молотом в голове. — С ним… В нем что-то изменилось. И он на самом деле ненавидит меня именно настолько. Господи», — Ганс почувствовал, что краснеет от мыслей об уготованном ему будущем. Все стратегии и описания известных ему приемов манипуляций спутались, он утратил хладнокровие, и он понятия не имел, как можно договориться с _этим Шкипером_.  
      — Шкипер, я же пошутил!.. — даже голос предал и звучал испуганно. Ковальски холодно смотрел на него с высоты своих двух метров и улыбался, сложив руки на груди. — Шкипер, зачем тебе это… — еще одна попытка, не такая уже жалкая, хотя командир «Черно-белого отряда» взирает на него с холодным любопытством. — Шкипер, ты же… — «Не любишь мужчин».  
      Сердце вновь зашлось, а затем Ганс вскинул голову, во внезапном озарении уставившись на Ковальски. На задницу Ковальски и вообще на его роскошную фигуру залипали не только девушки. Обладая ростом в два метра, он не сутулился, а наоборот всегда гордо шествовал, расправив плечи. При этом мускулистая фигура, тончайшая талия и круглая маленькая задница. Правильные черты лица и светлые волосы. Вот кому надо было в модели, а не их няшке-пухляшке. Правда ладить с Ковальски могли только Шкипер и Рико. Эти трое приехали в Штаты с войны, и… и никогда надолго не расставались… и… И на самом деле Шкипер никогда не высказывал гомофобных идей. Это было просто предположение, основанное на его поведении, поскольку он всегда вел себя как человек, доверху наполненный высокой моралью и прочими средствами для прочистки мозгов, которые политики используют для подчинения убийц.  
      Но эти трое вместе прошли войну. Выжили в войне, будучи мальчишками. Шкипер упоминал об этом, когда они еще дружили. Они вчетвером покинули спецназ, когда верховное командование отдало приказ расформировать их отряд, потому что не хотели работать по-отдельности…  
      Нет, что-то не так. Ганса вдруг озарило.  
      — Но Шкипер, что же скажет на это Рядовой?  
      Удар попал в цель, он видел это. Лицо командира застыло. Все ясно. Пухлый маленький милашка в Милане понятия не имеет, чем занимаются его «папочки». И Шкипер убьёт любого, кто ему проболтается.  
      Пример для подражания, ха!  
      — Кто сказал, что он должен говорить что-то на это, Птенчик? — холодно протянул Ковальски. Обошел диван, присел на корточки рядом с Гансом и приподнял его лицо за подбородок. — Рядовой — дитя мира. Мира без войны. Который мы раньше защищали. Ради которого нам пришлось заново вырастить себе моральные нормы, которые война _нашей уже не существующей страны_ давно с нас стесала. Но ты, Ганс, ты не принадлежишь миру без войны, ты слишком много раз доказывал это, — он ухмыльнулся, и Ганс внезапно понял, что Ковальски на самом деле не менее безумен, чем Рико. Просто он удачно маскируется словами. Но в его ледяных глазах горит тот же жуткий огонь. — Поэтому мы будем обращаться с тобой, как с человеком нашего мира. — Он сжал его челюсти и провёл большим пальцем по губам. — Поэтому, Птенчик, ты сейчас откроешь свой клювик и начнёшь очень тщательно, очень старательно удовлетворять нас по очереди. И если нам покажется, что ты действуешь недостаточно усердно, ты сначала окажешься моим подопытным кроликом, а затем все, что от тебя останется, подожжёт Рико, ему давно не доводилось поджигать людей живьем, он, знаешь ли, очень скучает по этому хобби.  
      — Шкипер, пожалуйста! — Ганса забила дрожь, он метнулся к колену мужчины. — Пожалуйста, прости меня, я больше не…  
      Он рассмеялся. Рассмеялся, глядя ему в глаза.  
      — «Больше так не будешь»? Господи, Ганс, ты действительно считаешь меня настолько тупым? Рико!  
      Вечно лохматая машина для убийств номер три, под кодовым и абсолютно правдивым погонялом «пироманьяк», перекувырнулась через голову в неожиданно грациозном для такой горы мяса и мускулов движении, а затем безжалостная сила вздернула Ганса вверх, на такую высоту, что ноги оторвались от пола, а волосатая смуглая ручища рванула воротник его футболки. Вообще-то армейской футболки. На воротник которой можно спокойно повесить стокилограммового человека. Сверхпрочная микрофибра разошлась словно фланелевая ветошь. Рико легко сорвал остатки ткани с его закованных в наручники за спиной ладоней. Брюки и трусы постигла та же участь, причем это еще и оказалось довольно больно. Босым Ганс очнулся и так, после того, как они его поймали за ограблением штаб-квартиры. Затем Рико слегка толкнул его вперед, и Ганс снова оказался на коленях.  
      Перед Шкипером. Перед ухмыляющимся Шкипером.  
      Ганс вообще сейчас оказался в звукоизолированной штаб-квартире трех самых опасных маньяков США, поймавших его за ее ограблением.  
      А месяц назад, когда они его поймали в первый раз, он сдуру ляпнул «трахните меня, только не пускайте на эксперименты».  
      Он сказал это даже не от страха на самом деле, а потому что бы абсолютно убежден, что моральные нормы Шкипера никогда не позволят ему «опуститься до такого».  
      Ах да, а когда-то давно он «предал» командира этого отряда маньяков, когда тот сам был еще наивным рядовым солдатом _(а был ли?)_ и бросил умирать в чужой стране.  
      То недолгое время, когда отец Ганса существовал в жизни Ганса, он часто играл на гитаре, и никому не разрешал больше на ней играть и к ней прикасаться. Однажды Ганс вскрыл замок на твёрдом чехле и, взяв в руки инструмент, принялся «настраивать» его. Он понятия не имел, как это делать правильно, помнил только, как отец часто крутил колки. Он начал с первой, самой тонкой струны, и понял, что один поворот колка растягивает ее, делая звук все тоньше и тоньше. Как завороженный он крутил и крутил колок и слушал, как меняется звук, пока струна не лопнула.  
      Почему-то от этого результата он испытал совершенно невыразимый восторг, поэтому ровно та же участь постигла и вторую, и третью струну. И четвертую, и пятую. Перед самой толстой, шестой, Ганс замер и сперва долго гладил ее, и слушал ее звук в предвкушении, а затем принялся таким же образом казнить и ее.  
      Он был уверен в том, что сможет растянуть ее так, что она тоже лопнет, и что он сумеет уклониться от мгновенного удара — Ганс гордился своей реакцией. Он с ловкостью уклонился от всех предыдущих — ведь струны, лопаясь, могли нанести довольно болезненный удар, Ганс сам видел, когда отец случайно порвал первую — именно поэтому он и нарушил запрет. Но шестая, самая толстая струна упорно не хотела рваться, лишь натужно и злобно гудела, и у Ганса замирало все внутри от восторга, он поклялся себе «убить» и ее во что бы то ни стало, хотя его пальцы давно онемели от усилия, а живот сводило от голода.  
      Он все крутил и крутил колок, и все дергал струну, завороженный теми сердитыми и глубокими звуками, которые она издавала… И он так увлекся этим, что потерял бдительность, и когда струна все-таки порвалась, она угодила ему прямо в лицо и едва не выбила глаз. А еще отец потом так выпорол, что Ганс сидеть неделю не мог.  
      «Кажется, я порвал шестую струну, — в ужасе подумал человек, бывший когда-то тем мальчишкой. И сейчас шестая, пятая и четвертая, объединившись, станут натягивать меня. И возможно тоже порвут».  
      Ганс внезапно осознал, что со всеми людьми всю свою жизнь он поступал точно так же, как с теми струнами. Просто среди них ему еще ни разу не попадалась шестая.


	2. 5.

      В гостиной было тепло, но татуированное тело мужчины все равно было покрыто мурашками, а едва заметные волосы на теле стояли дыбом. Шкипер смотрел на своего врага, сидящего перед ним на коленях совершенно голым, не считая взрывающегося ошейника с голосовым управлением.  
      Ганс опустил голову, и черно-оранжевые волосы растрепались, упав ему на лоб и закрывая глаза.  
      «Такое ощущение, что он сам на это напрашивался, — думал Шкипер. — Как можно быть таким идиотом? Я ведь четко ему сказал, что если он снова меня предаст…»  
      — Давай, вперед, — Рико коленом подтолкнул Ганса к Шкиперу, а Ковальски сел на диван рядом с ним, положив голову на плечо, а руку на грудь.  
      — В твоих же интересах сделать это как можно лучше, Птенчик, — произнес он, гладя Шкипера по груди. — Хотя я уверен, ты мастер в этом деле.  
      Ганс покраснел и метнул на Шкипера умоляющий взгляд из-под закрывающих пол-лица волос. Таким Шкипер никогда его не видел, обычно он элегантно зачесывал их назад в очень аккуратную прическу. Хотя, с его точки зрения, это все равно не отменяло того факта, что волосы черно-оранжевые.  
      Почти все тело, кроме шеи и кистей рук, у Ганса было покрыто узорчатыми татуировками в виде птичьих перьев, так что он сейчас даже не казался особенно голым — скорее одетым в странный полупрозрачный бело-оранжево-черно-фиолетовый наряд. У него было красивое тело, поджарое и мускулистое. И вполне симпатичное лицо, впрочем, без обаяния Ганс не дожил бы до своих тридцати лет, будучи двойным агентом.  
      Когда-то Шкипер считал его рожу даже больше, чем просто симпатичной, но это было давно. А сейчас он с удовольствием посмотрит на то, как эти губы будут оборачиваться вокруг его члена.  
      Шкипер расстегнул ширинку и высвободил свой пенис, и без того возбужденный происходящим, сгрёб волосы Ганса на затылке и притянул его рот к головке. Лицо у него покраснело вплоть до шеи, Ганс метнул на Шкипера умоляющий взгляд золотистых глаз.  
      — Прощение надо заслужить, Модник, — Шкипер ткнул головкой члена в его губы. — Давай, служи.  
      Ладонь Ковальски, лежащая на груди Шкипера, напряглась, а затем первый лейтенант нежно коснулся губами его шеи. Ну да. Его заводит, когда Шкипер так говорит. Рико подсаживается к нему слева и тоже прижимается к груди. Шкипер гладит его по встрёпанным волосам свободной рукой. Рико, напротив, нравится, когда с ним нежны и молчат.  
      А затем Шкипер вздрагивает, потому что «птенчик наконец-то открыл клювик», в смысле, Ганс взял в рот головку его члена и коснулся ее языком. Ладонь моментально и непроизвольно сжалась на его волосах, пригибая рот к себе. Ганс задохнулся, принял глубже и принялся тщательно вылизывать уздечку.  
      Шкипер напрягся, потому что это было… слишком хорошо. Ковальски проницательно сказал — мастер. Не то чтобы Шкиперу не хватало секса. Но Ганс сосал так, что он желал кончить вот уже прямо сейчас и изо всех сил сдерживался.  
      Ах да. Логично. «В его интересах». Шкипер сжал волосы и запрокинул его лицо так, чтобы его видеть.  
      — Смотри на меня, Ганс. Соси и смотри мне в глаза.   
      Мужчина взглянул на него исподлобья. Да, зрелище минета в исполнении злейшего врага, когда он связан, обнажен и смотрит на тебя с твоим членом во рту — божественно. И возбуждающе. И не только его, Шкипер чувствует, как Ковальски сжимает пальцы на его груди и плече, а Рико ворчит, ерзая с другого бока.  
      — Потерпи немного, наслаждайся пока зрелищем, — Шкипер говорит им обоим. — Да, Ганс, я тоже буду наслаждаться зрелищем, — произнес он и уже больше не отрывал взгляда от янтарных глаз своего врага. — Запомню каждое движение твоих губ вокруг моего члена.  
      Ганс покраснел аж до груди и попытался отвести взгляд, но Шкипер не позволил, насадив его голову на пенис полностью. Глотка Ганса сжала головку, сам он задергался, задыхаясь и мыча нечто невразумительное, янтарные глаза наполнились слезами.  
      — Я абсолютно не понимаю, что ты там мямлишь, — произнес Шкипер, трахая его в глотку. — Но я продолжу в таком темпе, если ты не будешь смотреть на меня, пока сосешь.  
      Он ослабил хватку и чуть вынул член. Ганс вывернулся и выплюнул его, тяжело дыша и отплёвываясь. Затем поднял на Шкипера жалостливый взгляд и снова взял в рот.  
      «Я когда-то думал, что я готов пожертвовать жизнью ради него, — думал Шкипер, и эти мысли охлаждали его возбуждение и продлевали удовольствие. — Потом я долго думал, что хочу его прикончить. Потом — чтобы он мне не мешал, но сейчас — сейчас я на самом деле наслаждаюсь происходящим».  
      Ковальски и Рико почувствовали его настроение и одновременно потерлись головами о его шею. Это был странный, никогда не деланный ими жест поддержки, хотя в принципе они никогда не бывали в такой ситуации раньше.  
      «И я наконец-то вижу раскаяние в этих проклятых глазах. Я наконец-то вижу, что Ганс проклинает себя за то, что связался со мной и моим отрядом, и за то, что предал нас, и ему стыдно, и я хочу, чтобы ему было стыдно еще очень долго».  
      Шкипер успел лишь немного кончить в рот Ганса, его рука мгновенно метнулась, и полностью излился он уже на его лицо. Мужчина зажмурился и закрутил головой, морщась и тяжело дыша открытым ртом с блестящими от слюны губами.  
      — А я-то считал, Ганс часто так выглядит, — протянул Ковальски, усмехаясь. — Странно, что он так задыхается, за десять лет службы пора бы и привыкнуть.  
      Ганс бросил яростный взгляд на Ковальски, что, впрочем, не способно возыметь успех, когда лицо залито чужой спермой. Шкипер провел еще стоящим членом по его щеке и снова ткнул в губы.  
      — Очисти.  
      Мужчина покорно принял и облизал головку. Шкипер водил по его лицу членом, пока не заставил проглотить все до последней капли. Затем чуть-чуть подтолкнул Ганса в сторону Ковальски.  
      — Пускай Рико, — к удивлению командира и бодро вскочившему с дивана Рико, Ковальски уступил тому свою очередь. Впрочем, он вообще стал намного дружелюбнее к Рико с тех пор, как они стали делить постель втроем. — Он больше хочет, а я потом.  
      Рико и правда не отличался терпением, и ему даже бесполезно было говорить, чтобы он это терпение проявил и не натягивал голову Ганса, как голову дешевой шлюхи, а позволил бы сотруднику госбезопасности проявить свое мастерство минета.  
      Ковальски вначале смотрел на это вместе со Шкипером, прижавшись к нему и положив голову на плечо. Шкипер чувствовал, как колотится его сердце, и как трепещет его собственное от вида стонущего и задыхающегося Ганса с членом Рико в глотке. Красивое татуированное тело извивалось, а руки бессильно сжимались.  
      — Рико, отпусти его ненадолго, он иначе задохнется.  
      Рико с ворчанием вынул свой чуть изогнутый вверх пенис из глотки Ганса. Тот со всхлипом осел, судорожно дыша и отплёвываясь.  
      — Господи, Шкипер, пожалуйста, хватит… — простонал он, когда смог говорить.  
      — Почему бы тебе самому не попросить Рико быть с тобой нежнее, Птенчик? — произнес Ковальски, признанный мастер пыток и возбуждения члена своего командира одной своей болтовней. — Попроси его вежливо, и может быть он тебя послушает.  
      — Шкипер, пожалуйста!..  
      Ганс всегда применял этот приём против него. Говорил с ним так, как будто существует только он, командир. Как будто только он важен. И это всегда, Шкипер вынужден был признать, это всегда срабатывало.  
      До тех пор, пока Ковальски не продемонстрировал ему статью: «Способы манипуляции враждебными группами». Один из них Ганс исполнял прямо слово-в-слово. Особенно ему запомнилось: «Агрессивный и глупый противник обожает лесть, признание своего превосходства и уникальности. Сосредоточьтесь на лидере, узнайте его имя и, не разрывая зрительного контакта, дайте ему понять, что лишь от движения его пальцев зависит ваша судьба жалкого и в сущности покорного, ничтожного и абсолютно недостойного его внимания человека». Ну, как-то примерно так. Вот так Ганс выкручивался с ним. До сих пор.  
      Шкипер ненавидел, когда им манипулируют, а тот факт, что все эти годы он об этом даже не подозревал, думая, что отпускает Ганса по доброте душевной…  
      — Рико, можешь продолжать, он уже достаточно восстановил дыхание, чтобы ныть. Это слишком много, в следующий раз не передерживай его рот пустым.  
      — Шкимпмх!..  
      Да. Прежде чем Рико заткнул Ганса, Шкипер успел увидеть шок в его глазах. «Да, моя милая златоглазая сучка. Я наслаждаюсь каждым твоим стоном, твоим покрасневшим от ебли в глотку личиком с зажмуренными глазами и беспомощно сжимающимися пальцами в наручниках».  
      Ковальски внезапно поцеловал Шкипера в шею и шепнул на ухо:  
      — Наслаждаешься?  
      Шкипер покраснел и кивнул. Ковальски всегда умел спросить так…  
      Но лейтенант неожиданно поднялся с дивана и опустился на колени возле извивающегося Ганса. Достал баночку смазки, вылил немного на пальцы и коснулся оттопыренной татуированной задницы. Ганс взвизгнул, дернувшись всем телом, но Рико держал его за голову обеими руками и вырваться из его хватки будучи в наручниках не было и шанса.  
      — Не дергайся ты так, или я вообще не стану использовать смазку, — Ковальски отвесил Гансу звонкий шлепок и медленно ввел два пальца в задний проход. Их пленник стонал и извивался, хотя дерганья поубавил. Ковальски даже не особо двигал пальцами, просто держал их внутри, подстраиваясь под ритм Рико.  
      — Давай, Птенчик, ты знаешь, что и как надо делать. Расслабься. Ты не сбежишь отсюда никуда, Птенчик.  
      Рико в этот момент зарычал, насаживая на свой член голову Ганса, и кончил тому прямо в глотку, а затем отпихнул от себя в руки Ковальски. Тот, так и не вынув руки из его задницы, взял его шею в захват и запрокинул лицо, словно бы демонстрируя его Шкиперу и облегченно упавшему на диван Рико.  
      Ганс судорожно хватал ртом воздух, щеки были мокрыми от слез, губы — от слюны и спермы.  
      — Ты только посмотри на эту шлюшку, Шкипер, — произнес Ковальски, перемещая руку с шеи на вздымающуюся грудь и ухватывая острый сосок. Затем пальцы Ковальски скользнули по мышцам живота и легли чуть пониже пупка. Ганс застонал, все еще тяжело дыша и не в силах ничего произнести, а узкая ладонь Ковальски уже скользнула к его совершенно невозбужденному члену. — Кажется, мы применили к ней неправильный подход, — снова стон, и Шкипер на этот раз понял, с чего, — Ковальски сжимал пальцы в заднице Ганса, в то время как другой рукой теребил его член. — Мне кажется, Ганс чувствует себя гораздо привычнее, когда его ебут с двух сторон. Он же двойной агент.  
      «Господи, Ковальски, прекрати поднимать во мне… самые темные и… и вообще прекрати поднимать, хотя, в общем и целом, я не то чтобы был против, просто…»  
      Ганс застонал вновь, когда Ковальски куснул его за шею и за ухо, вызвав у Шкипера до кучи еще и банальную ревность. Член их пленника в пальцах Ковальски слегка набух и покраснел, хотя он по-прежнему зажмуривал глаза.  
      — Кто опять не смотрит на моего командира? — Ковальски сжал его горло, нежно, как маньяк-убийца. Ганс вздрогнул. Жёлтые глаза заблестели из-под разметавшейся челки. Ковальски вынул из него пальцы и подтащил за ошейник к дивану. Сел рядом со Шкипером, на колене у которого в данный момент задремал Рико, расстегнул джинсы и высвободил свой член. Подтянул Ганса между своих ног и властно махнул рукой:  
      — Приступай.  
      Сейчас Шкипер намного сильнее хотел трахнуть своего развалившегося на диване лейтенанта, чем смотреть, как Ганс ему отсасывает. Просто его Ковальски был такой…  
      Шкипер погладил волосы Рико, а рука Ковальски внезапно метнулась, накрыла его вторую ладонь и сплела пальцы. Ученый до смешного ревновал, когда Шкипер оказывал ему меньше внимания, чем Рико, хотя Ковальски вообще не любил, когда его гладили по голове, спать на коленках и все прочие нежности, за которыми тянулось тело любимого Шкипером маньяка.  
      И моментально, словно почуяв слабость, Ганс вдруг жалобно взглянул на Шкипера и произнес:  
      — Можешь снять наручники? У меня уже мышцы сводит. Как будто я что-то вам троим блять сделаю со взрывающимся ошейником!  
      Но не успел Шкипер ответить, как Ковальски отвесил Гансу звонкую пощечину.  
      — Неуважительное обращение, Птенчик. Мой командир для тебя «сэр», и никакой не Шкипер, и когда умоляешь, следует говорить «пожалуйста», тебе что, в шпионских книжках об этом не говорили?  
      — Пожалуйста, Шки…  
      — Ты слышал Ковальски, Ганс.  
      — Пожалуйста, сэр, — не глядя на него, произнес мужчина. — Снимите мои наручники, я уже пальцев не чувствую.  
      Шкипер ухмыльнулся и произнес: «мандарин». Наручники раскрылись и со звоном упали за спиной у Ганса. Тот высвободил руки и стал их растирать друг о друга. Металл действительно сильно врезался в изящные запястья.  
      Шлеп! Еще одна пощечина. Ганс с яростью — Шкипер даже не видел, он просто ее чувствовал — уставился на Ковальски.  
      — Ты забыл поблагодарить, шлюха.  
      «Вау. Никогда не думал, что из Ковальски получится такой садист. Хотя следовало догадаться, еще когда он придумал пытать людей словами, — Шкипер ухмыльнулся. — Знал бы Ганс, какие слова Ковальски предпочитает в постели со мной. Впрочем, именно поэтому я и не думал. Немного не ожидаешь такой вот властности от человека, который под тобой любит громко кричать «выеби меня сильнее, мой командир».  
      Словно в ответ на его мысли, Ковальски чуть сжал его пальцы и приказал Гансу пошевеливаться. Рико проснулся, поднял голову и, положив локти на колено Шкипера, принялся с интересом наблюдать за происходящим.  
      Руки у Ганса подрагивали, когда он коснулся длинного пениса Ковальски, а затем неожиданно метнул на Шкипера очень странный взгляд.  
      «А, ну да. Должно быть о том, что у Ковальски член больше моего».  
      Ганс медленно провел языком по всей длине, придерживая пенис Ковальски пальцами с темно-фиолетовыми ногтями. При этом он смотрел на Шкипера. Он лизал и посасывал член его заместителя демонстративно, как будто работал на камеру… впрочем, по сути, так оно и было.  
      На одну секунду Шкипер вновь, как когда-то, испытал восхищение перед Гансом. «Мы связали его, раздели, заставили нас ублажать, а он все равно, он сейчас смотрит на меня из-под полуопущенных ресниц и пытается развести меня на «У твоего заместителя член намного длиннее, посмотри, как я его сосу, давай, почувствуй себя неполноценным». Какая несгибаемая сила зловредного духа!  
      Впрочем, может, раньше Шкипер бы на это и попался… Просто Ганс не мог знать раньше, что они с Ковальски спят вместе. И его лейтенант всегда снизу, и вообще тащится, когда член Шкипера вонзается в его плоть. И вообще в этом деле важнее «как», а не «сколько дюймов»…  
      «Ах ты поганец! — Шкипер поймал себя на мысли, что мысленно спорит с этим блудливым двойным ублюдком. — Ну раз так…»  
      Он нахмурился, глядя на Ганса, и переложил свою руку поверх руки Ковальски. Тот покосился на него, но промолчал. В глазах Ганса на секунду мелькнуло торжество, а потом он медленно взял в рот головку члена Ковальски и стал ее демонстративно, уже не глядя на Шкипера, облизывать.  
      Рико заурчал и заёрзал на колене Шкипера, явно одобряя зрелище, Ковальски ощутимо вздохнул. Впрочем, Шкипер держал руку на его руке и чувствовал каждое биение его сердца.  
      Но он все равно нахмурился и поерзал, для подбодрения Ганса. Тот и впрямь принялся сосать самозабвенно, даже откинул челку с лица красивым жестом изящной руки.  
      «Ты, Модник, вероятно думаешь, что сейчас все быстро закончится. Не закончится. Не сейчас. Ковальски вообще привык последнее время кончать только с моим членом в жопе. Он так любит.  
      А минет он может длить долго, в его научной башке всегда найдется тысяча поводов как следует отвлечься и продлить себе удовольствие, Ганс. А вот что касается тебя…»  
      Шкипер дождался, пока Ганс снова не взглянет на него, смакуя член Ковальски, и посмотрел вниз. Пенис Ганса набух и практически стоял. Шкипер ухмыльнулся.  
      — Я смотрю, тебе это начинает нравиться, Ганс.  
      Он моментально покраснел вновь и отвел взгляд, но Шкипер видел, как резко сбилось его дыхание по вздымающемуся и опадающему животу.  
      «Да, я развел тебя, поскольку знал, что ты возбудишься от по-настоящему качественного минета, ты-то свою ориентацию никогда особо не скрывал, всего-то и надо было отвлечь твое внимание. И пока ты выпендривался, пытаясь спровоцировать меня на ревность к Ковальски, твое привыкшее к минетам тело на автомате среагировало как надо. Называется «переключить внимание с чувства опасности».  
      Пальцы и губы Ганса задвигались быстрее, он явно желал поскорее завершить последнее унижение, вот только бесполезно. Этот ученый хуй требовал особого отношения. Например, врезать его хозяину по заднице, а лучше — вставить туда пару пальцев, или хотя бы поцеловать его ученого владельца.  
      А так Ковальски мог еще минут тридцать холодно взирать на пыхтящего над его членом Ганса из-под полуприкрытых век.  
      — Ауррр? — вопросил Рико, а Ковальски меланхолично ответил:  
      — Нет, сначала Шкипер.  
      Командир, увлекшись зрелищем, не сразу понял, о чем они.


	3. 4.

      Рико было в общем-то интересно, но скучновато. Шкипер ведь знает, что если с Ковальски ничего не сделать, то Ганс будет до бесконечности мусолить его член. Впрочем, делал он это так смачно, и при этом так оттопыривал задницу, что тут уже понятно, что хотелось с ним делать дальше.  
      Но Ковальски прав, Шкипер должен быть первым, в групповухе командиру всегда достается самое тугое очко, это закон субординации. Да. Шкипер не должен никогда узнать, что Рико не впервые участвует в групповом изнасиловании. Он такие вещи не любит; даже с Гансом, который вообще не просто дважды враг, а до бесконечности, обращается практически вежливо. Рико бы сразу вставил ему по самые яйца и без смазки, и трахал, пока бы тот не откинул копыта.  
      Но нельзя. В смысле, может потом и можно будет, но сейчас Рико видел намерения Шкипера таковыми, что он позволит ублюдку жить. Может, он передумает попозже. Может, Ковальски его убедит. У Ковальски хорошо получается убеждать командира в том, чего ему самому хочется, но он думает, что нельзя.  
      С другой стороны, Шкиперу не все равно. Это Рико все равно, соси сейчас член Ковальски Ганс или одноглазый террорист Блоухолл, или Дэйв, или еще кто-то из врагов. Шкиперу — нет. Рико абсолютно уверен в том, что никого из их других врагов Шкипер никогда бы _так_ не наказал.  
      А жаль. Могло бы очень весело получиться.  
      Шкипер погладил его по голове, и Рико заурчал и зажмурился от удовольствия. Его любимый, который может его съесть, или изнасиловать, или убить. В смысле, не то, чтобы Рико этого _хотел_ , просто иногда он об этом думал. О том, как Шкипер его ест. Живьем. Что-то вроде фантазии.  
      Из тех, которые лучше ему не говорить.  
      Нет, если бы он спросил, Рико не стал бы лгать, никогда, ну, если бы он прямо спросил, и нельзя было бы промолчать, сбежать или спонтанно взорвать что-нибудь. Просто он видел, как Шкипер огорчается, когда Рико делал что-то, что «нельзя», а он не хотел его огорчать.  
      Когда Рико открыл глаза, Ганс вынул член Ковальски изо рта и восстанавливал дыхание. Волосы у него слегка намокли, на висках блестели крошечные капельки пота. Ну да. Заставить Ковальски кончить от минета — это они смешную задачку ему дали. А, точно, вот почему они тянут. Хотят поиздеваться.  
      Любой, даже самый похотливый рот не выдерживает и немеет, имея дело с членом Ковальски. Шлюхи его ненавидели, когда он заказывал минет, а вот Рико даже нравилось, что так долго, хотя да, губы немеют и пальцы устают. Ковальски тащится от двух вещей: от члена Шкипера и от чувства опасности. Поэтому надо быть либо Шкипером, либо делать вид, что собираешься его прикончить. Они играли так иногда, без командира. Это — та самая тайна, которую _Ковальски_ стыдно ему рассказать. Что его прет «понарошку» быть изнасилованным. А с Рико можно, он просто приказал ему молчать, хотя Рико и так не стал бы болтать об этом. Мало ли что кому нравится. Его вполне устраивало играть так с Ковальски, когда Шкипер уходил соло или просто по делам надолго.  
      «Укуси его, — Рико сжалился над уставшим Гансом и уставился на него, пытаясь передать ему решение. — Просто укуси его слегка за член, а потом возьми в рот, потом снова прикуси, как бы показывая зубы. Ковальски тащится, когда видит это, он тебя мигом заполнит, и мы сможем заняться твоей главной дыркой».  
      К сожалению, Ганс его мысли читать не умел, зато его желание побыстрее закончить это издевательство передалось командиру.  
      — Уже устал, Птенчик? — Шкипер сгреб их жертву за волосы. Так красиво. Черно-оранжевые волосы Ганса похожи на огонь, и потому всегда нравились Рико, а в кулаке командира они смотрелись особенно восхитительно. — Ты как-то перестал стараться.  
      Мужчина скривил лицо и промолчал, злобно глядя на Шкипера, но Рико видел, что он и правда возбужден — ощущение от него немного изменилось. Вначале он пах только страхом.  
      — Давай, шлюшка, покажи свое мастерство. Или у тебя губки онемели? — Ковальски приподнялся, выпрямляя спину, и притянул Ганса к себе. — Тебе вроде не нравилось давиться членом Рико, или я ошибаюсь, и ты снова этого хочешь? Хочешь, чтобы тебя трахнули в глотку?  
      Ганс покраснел и снова взял в рот. Руки у него тряслись. Но Шкипер в этот момент притянул к себе Ковальски за воротник рубашки и поцеловал. Рико заметил, как радостно дернулся толстый ленивый хуй (а он про себя именно так называл пенис Ковальски) во рту Ганса, и как рвано выдохнул Ковальски, принимая поцелуй, и затем увидел, как набухает в расстёгнутых штанах член самого командира.  
      Шкипер любит Ковальски немного больше, чем Рико. В смысле трахать. Его возбуждает его… Он просто больше любит его трахать. И Ковальски больше подходит ему, Рико это знает и почти не ревнует. Ну, теперь.  
      Рико же на самом деле достаточно объятий. Засыпать рядом с ним, и чтобы он гладил, и чтобы можно было сосать его член, но ему совсем не хотелось бы понарошку сыграть со Шкипером в те игры, что они играют с Ковальски. Рико больше любит, когда Шкипер его любит, а не трахает. Наверное, как-то так.  
      Хотя не сейчас. Сейчас игривое настроение, которое появилось от скуки, побуждало к действию, и Рико чуть подбирается поближе и нежно лижет поднявшийся член командира кончиком языка. Его собственный давно стоит вновь на задницу Ганса, но Шкипер сказал потерпеть, и Рико терпит, просто елозит бедрами по дивану, а теперь еще и добавилось развлечение. Командир едва заметно вздрагивает, но не прекращает целовать уже откровенно стонущего ему в рот Ковальски, а Рико лижет его пенис, как мороженку, поскольку ему одновременно еще и интересно пялиться на Ганса.  
      Он даже немного ему сопереживает.  
      Наконец Ковальски кончает, много и долго, жестко фиксируя судорожно сжатыми пальцами голову их пленника. Рико смотрит, как Ганс глотает сперму и как ее остатки вытекают из уголков его рта, смешанные со слюной, на черных ресницах блестят слезы, на висках — капли пота.  
      Красиво.  
      — Рико, дружище, у нас для этого сегодня есть Ганс, — Шкипер нежно гладит голову Рико, закончив поцелуй с Ковальски. Ученый откидывается на диване, тяжело дыша, счастливый и опустошенный.  
      — Господи, что, еще?! — Ганс нервно переводит взгляд со Шкипера на Рико, вытирая рот рукой. Это тоже красиво. — Шкипер, пожалуйста, хватит, я не могу больше…  
      Ковальски слегка пинает его длинной ногой, не поднимая головы.  
      — Обращение!  
      Ганс краснеет и явно через силу произносит:  
      — Пожалуйста, сэр, отпустите меня уже!  
      Шкипер поднимается с дивана и жестом сгоняет с него Рико и Ковальски. Тот быстрее понимает его намерение и раскладывает диван, а Рико восторженно втаскивает на него упирающегося Ганса.  
      — Шкипер, нет, ты обещал!  
      — Я сказал, «если ты нас удовлетворишь». Ты же не думал, что все обойдется одним отсосом, Ганс?  
      — Ммм, я хочу его подержать, — Ковальски влез на диван и обхватил Ганса за плечи, прижимая к себе. Перед этим он кинул флакон смазки Шкиперу. — Хочу послушать те звуки, которые он будет издавать, пока тугой, — Ковальски обернулся и громко прошептал на ухо Гансу: — Первый стон самый сладкий.  
      Рико не очень догонял, в чем смысл издевательства над людьми словами, ему всегда было плевать, кто что говорит, но на многих, вроде Шкипера и Ковальски, слова действовали и еще как, вот и Ганс покраснел и попытался вывернуться из объятий ученого.  
      — Бери его так, мой командир, — произносит Ковальски. — Я уже растянул его. Слегка.  
      Но Шкипер все равно смазывает член, разводит ляжки их пленника в стороны и прижимает к дивану. Ганс весьма гибок, хотя теперь он похож на цыпленка, распяленного на вертеле. Хм, может потому люди говорят «жарить»?  
      — Шкипер, пожалуйста, не нааа…!  
      Ковальски был прав. Первый стон самый сладкий.  
      Завороженно дроча, Рико смотрит, как Шкипер имеет задницу Ганса. То есть буквально жарит, а тот стонет, хнычет и вопит, и при этом его собственный пенис возбуждён. Шкипер бьет его по лицу, называет шлюхой и приказывает заткнуться.  
      Рико думает, что Ковальски должно быть очень нравится происходящее: он удерживает руки Ганса и при этом завороженно пялится в его охуевающее от траха лицо. Может, заставить его все-таки признаться командиру, что примерно так ему и хочется, чтобы он с ним обращался.  
      — Есть только один способ его заткнуть, Шкипер. И ты знаешь, какой. Спорим, он от этого немедленно кончит. Рико?  
      Шкипер перевернул стонущего Ганса на живот, а Ковальски взял его за ошейник и подтолкнул к Рико. Шкипер огладил бедра их пленника, затем снова смазал член, стиснул аппетитные татуированные ягодицы и вошел. Ганс выгнулся и застонал, а Рико заткнул его рот своим уже и так долго терпевшим членом. Это было лучше, чем в первый раз, глотка Ганса расслабилась и уже не так сопротивлялась проникновению. Рико вообще был не поклонник ни девственниц, ни девственных дырок, ему всегда было приятнее входить в не особенно сопротивляющуюся плоть… просто так не всегда получалось. Ганс извивался на их членах и кончил, когда Шкипер сжал его бедра и насадил глубже.  
      — И ты теперь хочешь, чтобы я поверил, что тебе не нравится? — фыркнул Шкипер, вбиваясь в плоть задыхающегося мужчины все сильнее. — О! О господи, сейчас.  
      Рико завороженно смотрел на лицо кончающего командира. Это тоже было очень красиво, к тому же раньше именно в таком ракурсе он его не видел. Как вжались в оттопыренную татуированную задницу накачанные бедра, а пальцы впились в мягкую взмокшую плоть. Как он зажмурил яростные глаза и приоткрыл рот. Рико сам чуть не кончил в распахнувшийся в крике рот Ганса, но в последнюю минуту передумал и вынул, чтобы послушать звук.  
      Шкипер вышел из него, затем снова вошел, вызвав новый стон, а потом оттолкнул от себя. Ганс распластался на темной коже дивана, тяжело дыша. Рико подобрался поближе, чтобы увидеть, как из пульсирующего ануса показалась капля спермы Шкипера.  
      — Просто взгляни на эту сучку, Шкипер, — Ковальски подтащил к себе Ганса за ошейник. Тот судорожно хватал воздух ртом. Ковальски снова перевернул его, как вначале, на спину, и сжал челюсть, чтобы мужчина не мог отвернуться. — Он смог кончить, только получив трижды в рот и один раз в зад. — Ганс дернулся и покраснел, но у него явно не было сил на сопротивление. — Ненасытная шлюшка. Как думаешь, если мы оставим его у себя на недельку, мы сможем улучшить эти показатели?  
      Шкипер ухмыльнулся, глядя на Ганса сверху вниз и все еще неспокойно дыша после оргазма, Ганс же дернул головой и внезапно надменно произнес:  
      — Какие показатели, Ковальски? Что у тебя без члена в жопе не стоит? Ну, если ты настаиваешь, могу удовлетворить тебя и так.  
      «Самоубиться решил, — с восторгом подумал Рико, переводя взгляд со слегка застывшего лица Шкипера, на окаменевшее, но с уже расползающейся мстительной улыбкой лицо Ковальски. И на зажатого в его локте Ганса, растрепанного, раскрасневшегося и с полыхающими яростью глазами. — Наконец-то стало интересно!»


	4. 3.

      «Я не хотел, блять, пожалуйста, я не хотел, я случайно, я правда не хотел!» — Ганс был близок не только к тому, чтобы сказать эти слова вслух, но и совершенно искренне их почувствовать. Сознание плыло, периодически вообще перемещаясь непонятно куда, в какое-то полунебытие. Он даже не помнил, сколько времени прошло с того момента, как он сказал свои последние слова…  
      Ковальски отпустил его шею и поднялся, Ганс не успел увидеть его выражение лица, как он развернулся и куда-то ушел. Шкипер внезапно склонился над ним и запустил пальцы в волосы странным движением, будто бы просто поглаживая.  
      — Знаешь, Ганс, ты всегда останешься для меня загадкой. Не могу понять, то ли ты тупой, то ли очень тупой.  
      «Лучше бы он, как обычно, называл меня личносочиненным погонялом», — подумал Ганс, пытаясь прочесть свое будущее в его синих глазах. За спиной Шкипера маньяк Рико неожиданно подмигнул Гансу и облизнулся, обнажив ряд желтоватых зубов со слегка удлинёнными клыками. Ганс вздрогнул и отвел взгляд. Он знал слухи о том, что Рико однажды кого-то сожрал, хотя не особо верил им.  
      Шкипер продолжал гладить его по лицу, и это напугало Ганса больше, чем все остальное. Он словно бы… прощался?..  
      — Шкипер, — Ганс поймал его руки, все равно, пока нет Ковальски, некому ему это запрещать. — Что ты еще от меня хочешь? Я ведь сделал все, что ты про… приказывал, отпусти меня уже!..  
      Рука, гладившая его по лицу, неожиданно сомкнулась на горле под самой челюстью. Шкипер навис над ним, со злостью глядя в глаза.  
      — Думаешь, я не вижу, что это тоже манипуляция, Птенчик?! Ты уйдешь отсюда, только когда _я_ этого захочу!  
      Эта ярость была похожа на обычного Шкипера, но затем он слез с него, перевернул и кивнул.  
      — Рико, твоя очередь.  
      Ганс едва удержал крик, когда маньяк, раздвинув его ноги, вошел сразу на всю длину и без смазки, о которой Шкипер напомнил ему лишь двумя фрикциями позже. Ганс чуть сознание не потерял от боли, скребя ногтями кожу дивана и прокусив губу, чтобы не орать.  
      Проклятый пироманьяк еб его грубо и в бешенном ритме, и это было ужасно больно и слишком интенсивно, еще и от того, что приходилось сдерживаться, потому что Шкипер держал его руки и голову на своих коленях, и заорать в таком виде, когда он на него так смотрел, значило… Ганс понятия не имел, почему он сдерживался. Он позволил себе стонать, когда его трахал Шкипер, и на него пялился Ковальски, а тут…  
      Но со Шкипером было… черт, почти приятно. Он хотя бы обладал… чувством блять умения слегка замедлиться, чтобы перевести дыхание и не угробить свою жертву… Мысли снова спутались, глаза наполнились слезами на этот раз от боли.  
      «Я ведь не вынесу этого. Просто физически, я едва дышу, мне кажется, у меня сердце сейчас разорвётся. Мне настолько плохо, что я вообще не могу ничего придумать». Задница, пронзаемая членом маньяка, горела огнем. «Лучше бы меня трахал Шкипер. Только он. Господи, о чем я думаю блять?..»  
      — Что случилось, Ганс? Ты можешь не сдерживать себя, — Шкипер гладит его по щеке, Ганс жалобно стонет, слезы выливаются из глаз, а все тело содрогается в какой-то конвульсии.  
      «Лучше бы он называл меня «Модник». Когда ты «Модник», или «шлюха», или «сучка», очень легко отойти от себя и сделать происходящее не-своим, но не когда твой мучитель постоянно напоминает тебе твое имя. О боже. Я ведь всегда делал то же самое с ним. Всегда называл его по имени, чтобы установить связь. Вернее, по его придуманному имени, но какая разница… Эх, узнать бы, как его звали до войны, можно было бы воспользоваться…»  
      Ганс поднял голову и взглянул на мужчину глазами полными слез. Рико по-прежнему вбивался в него грубо и неистово. Ганс задыхался, в глазах темнело, но он собрался с силами и простонал:  
      — Мне больно, Шкипер!.. Очень! Пожалуйста… пожалуйста, хватит! — Ганс примерно представлял, как он сейчас выглядит, с искусанными в кровь губами, со слезами на щеках, и вообще _оттраханный до изумления, или в данном случае до умоляния._ И он видел, как дрогнули веки Шкипера, а в синих глаза появилось нечто человеческое. Жалость? Пускай. Ганс сейчас готов на что угодно, лишь бы прекратить эти пытки.  
      — Пожалуйста!.. Что мне сделать… чтобы он прекратил?!  
      Ганс почувствовал, как ладонь командира легла на его плечо, как нежно прошлась по коже, но в этот момент…  
      — Ничего, — его руку рванули и заломили за спину, а затем Ганс почувствовал тонкое касание иглы, завопил и рванулся что есть силы, но Шкипер моментально прижал его к себе обеими руками.  
      — Блять, придурок, чуть иглу не сломал, — выругался Ковальски. Шлепок по бедру. — Просто кое-что от твоего остроумия, Птенчик.  
      — Ковальски!.. — в голосе Шкипера звучала легкая укоризна. — Что ты ему вколол?!  
      — Эндорин. Кастомная версия. — Пауза, но поскольку Ганса наконец-то перестали ебать, он просто лежит и хватает ртом воздух, пытаясь не умереть. — Кое-что от ненасытности. Или для ненасытности, как сказать. Посмотрим, как пойдет. Сейчас Птенчик ненадолго отрубится, а проснется уже намного более сговорчивым.  
      Ганс лежал и дышал, ощущая лишь легкое головокружение. Сердце почти успокоилось, а так как Рико его отпустил, он чувствовал невероятное облегчение, даже задница не так уж болела. Затем он ощутил легкую сонливость, а потом до него дошло.  
      Эндорин, или «Коктейль Любви». Повышает чувствительность и чувственность и снабжает мозг лошадиной дозой эндорфинов, от которой кончишь, даже если тебя трахнет носорог…  
      Уже почти теряя сознание, Ганс попробовал прошептать:  
      — Ты же обещал мне, Шкипер, что он ничего мне не вколет. Это нечестно.  
      Не самая лучшая последняя манипуляция в жизни.  
      Очнулся Ганс с завязанными глазами между Рико и Ковальски, ну, вернее, вначале просто от ладоней, гладящих его тело, массирующих его грудь, живот, соски и член, проникающих в рот и тянущих за язык, и от трущегося между ягодиц пениса.  
       В этот момент Ганс понял, что больше всего он хочет, чтобы этот член — чей угодно, оказался внутри и оттрахал его как следует. Рядом кто-то громко стонал, Ганс вначале пытался вслушаться, а потом понял, что это делает он.  
      «Я должен испугаться, но я не могу. Я даже… сейчас у меня в голове только мысли о том, как я хочу, чтобы меня кто-нибудь трахнул. Кто угодно. И эти мысли говорят мне, что плевать на достоинство и вообще не было никогда никакого достоинства, и что лучшее, что я могу сделать, это развести ноги шире и попросить о члене».  
      Ганс жадно обхватил губами пальцы, ласкавшие его рот и язык, и стал сосать и облизывать их. По телу пробежала дрожь наслаждения.  
      «Я не должен был связываться с ним, — думал Ганс, выгибаясь ягодицами навстречу члену. — Не должен был говорить… Какое мне вообще было дело до того, что там несет Ковальски?.. От эндорина можно помереть, причем от наслаждения, поскольку отключаются системы блокировки, но все равно…  
       _Господи, трахните меня уже кто-нибудь…_  
      Это нечестно, что при этом сохраняешь сознание.  
       _О да, пальцы внутрь это тоже прекрасно…»_  
      Ганс подался навстречу и стал насаживаться бедрами и ртом на пальцы. Его рука нащупала чей-то пенис и обвилась вокруг, Ганс ласкал этот член, безмолвно побуждая, умоляя овладеть собой. Лишенный зрения, оставленный лишь на волю тепла и тактильных ощущений, он с наслаждением дышал и мечтал о том, что вот буквально сейчас, скоро, этот пенис войдет в него…  
      От случайного движения его головы повязка съехала с глаз. Ганс вздрогнул, он не хотел смотреть, не хотел видеть, но глаза открылись сами собой, и щеки залил румянец. Он лежал на диване, а его с двух сторон ласкали Рико и Ковальски, это пальцы маньяка он так жадно сосал, а проклятый ученый трахал его пальцами в зад, и это его пенис Ганс гладил, думая лишь о том, что до безумия хочет большего. Шкипер же сидел у стены, скрестив ноги в полном лотосе, и задумчиво, даже с некоторой отрешённостью, наблюдал за Гансом.  
      — Теперь мне кажется, что это не он, а наркотик. Не лучшая твоя идея, Ковальски.  
      Пальцы в заднице Ганса сжались, и он застонал.  
      — Шкипер, если человек по пьяни убьет свою семью, ты будешь судить человека или бутылку виски, которую он выпил? Эта штука просто усиливает чувствительность, она не заменяет сознание чьим-то иным сознанием. Просто смотри.  
      Ковальски вздернул Ганса за ошейник, поставил раком и развернул к Шкиперу лицом. А потом медленно ввел в него свой член. Ганс заорал от наслаждения и прогнулся. Держа его за ошейник, Ковальски стал неторопливо иметь его задницу, а Ганс жадно подавался ему навстречу и тянул руку к его бедрам, чтобы ускорить, усилить желанный эффект. В этот момент ему было плевать, что Шкипер на него смотрит. Пусть смотрит. Не осталось ничего, кроме наслаждения, ничего, кроме горячих бедер, натягиваемых на твердый член, ничего, кроме…  
      Ковальски сжал его член, и Ганс почти кончил, но проклятый садист сжал его у основания и снова задвигался в его заднице, теперь медленно, слишком медленно.  
      Если у Рико не было остановок вообще, то Ковальски трахался так, будто постоянно на что-то отвлекался, вроде чтения сообщений. Невыносимый ритм, вернее, отсутствие ритма, особенно когда настолько возбужден, а тебе постоянно мешают кончить.  
      Ганс кончил практически случайно, когда Ковальски сжал его член как надо и толкнулся своим огромным шлангом так, что Ганс задницей почувствовал его яйца. Почему-то одновременно возникла тошнота, видимо, слишком глубоко вошел. Ганс попытался расслабиться, чувствуя странную вялость и мечтая, чтобы Ковальски наконец в него кончил и вышел. Задница словно бы онемела, хотя какая разница…  
      Он пребывал уже почти без сознания, когда Ковальски наконец-то соизволил оросить его спину и ягодицы. Ганс растянулся на диване, закрыв глаза и чувствуя, как ползут теплые капли по коже. Он тяжело дышал от облегчения, случайный и слегка мучительный оргазм давно забылся, сознание опять поплыло.  
      — Интересно, как он теперь запоет в моих руках?  
      Чьи-то пальцы растягивают задницу, потом входят, и Ганс слабо выдыхает. Господи, они все, что ли, эндорином этим накачались? Сколько можно его трахать уже?..  
      — Иди ко мне, Птичка, — рука легко подхватывает его под грудь, поднимает и резко усаживает на колено. Ганс вздрагивает и шипит от резкой боли в растраханном анусе.  
      — Прости-прости, Птичка, — Ганс наконец-то узнал голос. Впрочем, только один человек здесь постоянно придумывает всем разнообразные клички. Руки Шкипера ласково отстраняют его и гладят по животу и груди. — Но ты так красиво пел для Ковальски, что мне стало завидно.  
      «Пел? Я орал, как полудохлая-полубезумная чайка, падающая кубарем со склона покрытой кактусами горы, блять! За секс с твоим так называемым заместителем блять следует брать тройную оплату, а пироманьяка вообще не допускать в бордели, во избежание смертей от сердечных приступов. Я серьезно удивлен блять, что вы не спалились на этом, я стопроцентно убежден, что прецеденты были и не раз!»  
      Ганс внезапно осознает, что колени хоть и подрагивают, но он может на них стоять, и что эта вообще первая его длинная мысль с тех пор, как Ковальски вколол ему чертов наркотик. Может, эффект уже проходит?.. Хотя нет, Шкипер прижимается к его спине и гладит его по груди и животу неспешно и ужасно приятно.  
      Ганс чувствует, как щеки снова пылают, и откидывает голову на плечо Шкипера. От стены на них жадно, с высунутым языком смотрит Рико, а рядом валяется Ковальски и демонстративно проверяет сообщения в телефоне. Ганс не хочет на них смотреть. Шкипер неожиданно лижет его в шею и нежно прикусывает мочку уха, и Ганс вздрагивает всем телом.  
      — Нравится, Модник?  
      Ганс молчит, и тогда пальцы Шкипера проникают в его рот, а вторая рука сжимает член. Ганс пытается не застонать, ну или сделать это не очень громко. В голове все еще не выветрился туман и смешанная с унижениями похоть, и он вообще плохо помнит, что ему следует делать и говорить, поэтому просто елозит ягодицами, потираясь о стоящий твердый член Шкипера.  
      — Молчишь. Значит, не нравится?  
      — Хватит уже, Шкипер, — получается почти неслышно, он слишком затраханный для бесед в постели.  
      — Значит, ты не против, если я снова отдам тебя Рико?  
      — Нет!!! — Ганс, едва не задремавший в этих блаженных прикосновениях, вздрогнул и попытался развернуться, но Шкипер его удержал, прошептав на ухо:  
      — Тогда скажи, что тебе нравится, Ганс.  
      «Сейчас точно не время для выебонов».  
      — Я… Я хочу твой член, Шкипер, — Ганс краснеет от этих слов, кажется, до кончиков мозгов. — Пожалуйста… пожалуйста, возьми меня.  
      — Очень хорошо, моя Птичка, — шепчет командир, касаясь губами уха, и от этого тоже приятно, хоть и стыдно как никогда. — Я тоже хочу услышать, как ты споешь для меня.  
      Он перевернул Ганса на спину (блаженный покой) и погладил его руки, прижимая к дивану и глядя в глаза. Сознание все равно было путанным, и Ганс не стал даже и пытаться определить, что там выражает его лицо, к тому же рот, оскаленный в белоснежной улыбке, быстро сместился вниз. Ганс выгнулся, поскольку Шкипер куснул и облизал его сосок, а затем и второй, затем прошелся по животу, тогда как его руки скользили по бедрам и бокам, сильно сжимая чувствительную плоть.  
      «Он что, решил _теперь_ со мной еще и нежным побыть? После того, как выебал меня во все щели тремя хуями?! Сука. Ненавижу. Господи, вот только сейчас осознал, что я его ненавижу. Теперь ясно, что люди имели в виду, когда говорили о «ненависти». Я-то такой ерундой раньше не страдал. Но сейчас я абсолютно точно ненавижу чёртового ублюдочного убийцу, выдающего себя за ебаного блять героя с высокими идеалами дружбы блять и верности родине блять, и сука-ааа!»  
      Шкипер сжал его яйца и одновременно вставил в задницу пальцы. Ганс настолько задумался, что забыл сдерживаться и застонал в голос, тонко и как-то совсем непривычно, а командир продолжил ласкать его член и трахать пальцами его анус. Ганс стонал и подавался навстречу. «Какая разница. Это чёртов наркотик. Он сам сказал. Это не я. Какая разница. Господи, пусть он мне уже вставит. Это все равно не я, не я сейчас так безумно этого желаю… Да, пусть он мне вставит, может… с ним даже в первый раз было лучше, чем с его чудовищными комрадами…  
      Все равно… это наркотик… Какая разница…»  
      Звук, вырвавшийся из его горла, когда Шкипер наконец-то засадил ему, был вообще похож на стон девственницы. Тонкий и чистый, и почти мелодичный. Ганс краснел, краснел еще больше и жадно подавался, подмахивал бедрами, и почти сам трахал себя о член своего врага.  
      — Смотри на меня! — Пощёчина. Ганс открывает мутные от похоти глаза и видит веселый и яростный взгляд Шкипера. Рот не закрывается уже давно, просто не успевает, тонкие, какие-то и правда почти музыкальные стоны выходят из горла с каждым толчком члена мужчины.  
      Ганс смотрит на него, а в голове только мысли очередью: «Еще, еще, еще», и так, пока бедра не начинают дрожать, а член, которого периодически касается твёрдый живот ебущего его командира, не разряжается семенем. Ганс даже не коснулся себя, да и не мог, поскольку Шкипер держал его руки, просто в данный момент это было и не нужно, это был просто охуительный оргазм в его жизни, еще никогда у него не было такого классно ебущего члена внутри.  
      Ганс продолжал стонать, даже когда кончил, просто не мог отдышаться и забыть, хотя Шкипер даже остановился и внимательно разглядывал его лицо.  
      А потом он ухмыльнулся.  
      — Понравилось, Ганс?  
      И Ганс кивает, он просто не может ослушаться его сейчас, не после такого.  
      Шкипер ухмыляется и произносит:  
      — Тогда продолжим.  
      «Что?»  
      Ганс и так едва жив от похоти, но Шкипер продолжает его трахать и внезапное возбуждение приходит снова, но на этот раз еще сильнее, настолько, что становится страшно. Он никогда не терял контроль над собой настолько.  
      — Шкипер, хватит, пожалуйста!  
      Он цепляется за его спину дрожащими руками, но тщетно: мужчина вжал его ляжки в диван, задрав колени к голове, так широко, что мышцы ныли, и яростно еб, его твердый член с хлюпаньем вбивался в задницу, и это было слишком превосходно.  
      — Что — «хватит», сучка? — рука впивается в горло.  
      — Это слишком, Шкипер. Я не могу. Хватит, пожалуйста!..  
      Он фыркнул, отвесил ему еще одну пощечину, вышел и перевернул на живот. Приподнял бедра и снова вошел.  
      — Ганс, ты примешь столько хуев, сколько я сочту нужным в тебя воткнуть.  
      Шлепок по ягодице. Ганс стонет от наслаждения, потому что в глубине души тоже так считает.


	5. 2.

      «Шлюха».  
      «Это была плохая идея».  
      Ковальски прикусывает палец, косясь вправо. Насаженный на хуй Шкипера Ганс лопочет что-то, мешая английский и датский, и его красная рожа, красная давно уже, и явно не от стыда.  
      Хуже всего Шкипер. У него по лицу видно, что он совершенно счастлив всаживать этой суке по самые яйца. Он уже дважды кончил в его разъебанную хлюпающую щель, и сейчас явно собирается сделать это еще раз. И это с какой-то четверти дозы.  
      Ковальски делает вид, что ему все равно, и листает данные о новой версии робота-андроида, но на самом деле нихрена в них сейчас не соображает. И тело изнывает от жажды совсем другого оргазма, чем он недавно испытал.  
      Ганс стонет пронзительно, как баба, Шкипер рычит и яростно долбит разукрашенную шлюху, которая закатывает глаза и орет от удовольствия, высунув язык.  
      Ковальски внезапно вздрагивает от шершавого прикосновения кончиков пальцев вдоль позвоночника и к самым ягодицам. Что Рико умеет, так это находить на теле совершенно неожиданные эрогенные зоны. Никогда не ошибается.  
      Ковальски поднимает глаза и смотрит в ухмыляющуюся разбойничью физиономию. Рико облизывает губы и двигает бровками, вновь поглаживая его от шеи к ягодицам. По телу пробегает озноб, который мгновенно сменяется жаром. Иногда чутье Рико бесит. Вот например сейчас. Он сейчас абсолютно точно угадал, о чем думает и чего хочет Ковальски. Обычно это ему было на руку, но…  
      — Не сейчас, — одними губами шепчет Ковальски, хотя его прижатый к дивану член и бедра не совсем с этим согласны.  
      «Почему?» — Рико смотрит на этот раз спокойно и без ухмылки. Ковальски хмурится и злится.  
      «Потому!»  
      На этот раз ладонь полностью ложится и проходит от шеи к копчику, а затем нежно, но настойчиво оглаживает задницу.  
      — Прекрати! — цедит Ковальски. По телу пробегает дрожь, когда средний и безымянный пальцы Рико проникают между ягодиц и касаются ануса. — Немедленно. Это приказ!  
      Рико убирает пальцы, при это успев _так охуительно_ надавить на анус, и оставляет ладонь где-то на ягодицах, чуть массируя их, как клавиатуру. Затем один жест небритого подбородка в сторону, и Ковальски краснеет до шеи, поскольку абсолютно четко понял, что подумал Рико: «Ты говоришь «прекрати» примерно с такой же степенью искренности, как Ганс сейчас орет «Хватит».  
      Но в этот момент Шкипер наконец-то снова кончил в чертову шлюху, и Ковальски отвернулся, сделав вид, что нифига он не понял, что Рико имел в виду. Командир стоял на коленях, запрокинув голову и тяжело дыша, и чуть лаская уже опустившийся член. Ковальски подсел к нему и погладил по спине, но Шкипер даже не повернул голову, таращась в потолок и хватая ртом воздух. Ковальски бросил хмурый взгляд на диван. Ганс распластался на нем как упоротая шлюха, раскинув ляжки в стороны, он продолжал стонать, словно его все еще ебли. На животе поблёскивала струя спермы, а из растраханного незакрывающегося ануса вытекала их сперма, смешанная со смазкой.  
      — Ничего себе ты дыру проеб, — Ковальски вставил в анус вздрогнувшей шлюхи сразу три пальца, и те спокойно вошли в склизкое отверстие. Он брезгливо вытер руку о ляжку пленника, на которой уже проступали синяки от пальцев, видимые даже сквозь татуировки.  
      — Оставь его, — Шкипер легко скользит ладонью по плечу Ковальски, спрыгивает с дивана и направляется к холодильнику. — Пиво будешь?  
      — Разумеется, — сердито отзывается Ковальски. Рико подползает к нему и встает на то же место, где только что был Шкипер, смотрит на уже почти переставшего стонать, тяжело дышащего Ганса, потом смотрит на Ковальски, и тот ощущает, как его шершавая ладонь опять проходит между лопаток по позвоночнику вниз и чуть хлопает по ягодицам. И снова эта ухмылка в тридцать шесть зубов и бровки. За кого он блять его принимает?!..  
      Но Ковальски не успевает ничего сказать, Рико вскакивает и несётся к Шкиперу. Открывает пиво и урчит, как кот, когда Шкипер его гладит, а потом Рико приносит пиво ему, а Шкипер, возвращаясь с двумя бутылками, из одной глотает сам, а донышко второй прижимает к щеке вздрогнувшей от холода стекла шлюхи.  
      — Пиво.  
      Ганс жадно хватает рукой бутылку, переворачивается на живот и, свесившись с дивана, выпивает ее практически залпом. Допивает остатки, ставит на пол и так и остается лежать кверху задницей, свесив руки с дивана и отвернув от них с Рико лицо. Шкипер садится рядом с ним, рассеянно гладит татуированную спину и пьет пиво.  
      — По-моему, мы его все-таки заебали.  
      Рико усмехается, и Ковальски тоже, но не так искренне. Хотя чего он, собственно, ждал. Он же сам, можно сказать, спровоцировал идею у Шкипера втроём оттрахать Ганса. Просто не ожидал, что… ну вот к Рико он, например, не ревнует.  
      Просто… просто… он не ожидал, что в конце эти двое будут _настолько_ друг другом наслаждаться.  
      А Ганс вообще не должен был наслаждаться. Ничем. И пиво ему не положено.  
      В этот момент Рико тоже взобрался на диван, допил пиво, с полминуты поглядел, склонив голову, на Ганса, затем взял его за лодыжку и подтянул к себе.  
      — Ну, Рико как всегда, — Шкипер поднялся с дивана. — Давай ему только передохнуть, не хватало еще, чтобы он помер.  
      — Нет! — Ганс вцепился пальцами в диван, словно кот, но куда ему после такого против Рико. — Нет, пожалуйста, я больше не могу, можно мне отдохнуть, Шкипер, господи, я сейчас обоссусь блять, хватит уже!  
      Рико замер, глядя на остановившегося на полпути командира и держа Ганса за бедра почти приставленным к своему члену. Ковальски в этот момент ужасно хочется его подтолкнуть, чтобы услышать, как заорет мерзкая тварь.  
      — Ладно, своди его в туалет, потом трахай, — Шкипер отворачивается и направляется к кухне. Открывает еще пиво и начинает готовить себе бутерброд.  
      Ковальски смотрит на него голодным злым взглядом. Сердце колотится совсем не от возбуждения.  
      «Если он скажет… что-нибудь вроде… «Давайте оставим его у нас навсегда»… Я убью эту проклятую птичью тварь!» Ковальски хочет подойти к командиру, хочет коснуться его, хочет, чтобы Шкипер коснулся его, но не двигается с места. Он не хочет признаваться в этом даже себе, но слишком привык отслеживать что и почему он думает и чувствует. Он боится. Боится, что Шкипер отмахнется от него, или скажет что-нибудь хорошее про Ганса, или скажет что-нибудь насмешливое ему, лучше не проверять, лучше не экспериментировать сейчас, но от этих мыслей банально больно. И Ковальски не хочет, чтобы Шкипер обозвал его «ревнивым». Тем более что это была изначально его идея.  
      Рико дурак, он совершенно не понимает, что есть вещи, которые Ковальски не хочет рассказывать Шкиперу не потому, что боится или стесняется, а просто потому что хочет, чтобы командир думал о нем лучше, чем он есть на самом деле. Шкипер и так о них, только о них троих, думает лучше, чем они того заслуживают (ну, может, кроме Прапора), и Ковальски не хочет его разочаровать.  
      — Шкипер, пожалуйста, хватит! Я не могу больше! — Это Рико вывел разукрашенную шлюху из сортира, и она тотчас метнулась к командиру, ухватив его за руку с ножом. Интригующее зрелище. Шкипер похлопал Ганса по щеке.  
      — Привыкай, моя Птичка. Хочешь хлебушка?  
      Ганс краснеет, но Ковальски буквально заливается краской от гнева, когда видит, как Шкипер протягивает Гансу половину своего бутерброда с колбасой, а тот открывает рот и хватает его, как собака. Он буквально задыхается от ярости, когда Шкипер позволяет ему запить из своей бутылки, а затем кладет палец на вновь открывшуюся для нытья блудливую пасть. Ковальски не видел со своего ракурса лица Шкипера, но его слова звенят в голове — «Привыкай, моя Птичка». Он только что выдумал новую кличку Гансу, и в ее звучании чистые нежность и собственничество, без примеси насмешки или издевательства. «Птенчик» было унизительно, а это звучит, как блять обращение к наложнице из гарема, а не к мерзкой предательской шлюхе. Рико тоже изворачивается и открывает рот, и Шкипер с усмешкой отдает ему вторую половину бутерброда.  
      Ковальски смотрит на них троих, и ему сейчас кажется, что он в милях от них и совсем один.  
      Рико обхватывает ноющую и упирающуюся шлюху за талию, берет под мышку, а затем швыряет на диван. Ганс хнычет, при этом постоянно поглядывая на оставшегося на кухне и жующего новый бутерброд Шкипера. Шлюха. Ковальски внезапно хочется его убить. Прямо сейчас. Вколоть ему какую-нибудь гадость, или просто придушить, потому что слово, взрывающее его ошейник, задавал Шкипер, и Ковальски его прослушал, поскольку и не предполагал, что захочет им воспользоваться.  
      «Выеби его так, чтобы он сдох» — думает Ковальски, хоть и понимает, что Рико не прочтет эту его мысль, и к тому же Шкипер приказал ему прямо противоположное.  
      — Ковальски, ты чего загрустил! Есть не хочешь?  
      Ковальски только сейчас понял, что все это время сидел с открытой бутылкой пива, из которой не сделал ни глотка. Он поднялся, прошел к кухне и стал мыть руки. Это Рико прямо так выхватил у Шкипера бутерброд и сожрал в мгновение ока.  
      Есть не хотелось, а должно было. Ковальски вздрогнул, когда Шкипер обнял его и прижался к спине.  
      — Ты чего? Что случилось?  
      С дивана раздался пронзительный вопль — Рико пошел на третий заход. Ковальски встряхнул мокрые ладони, а Шкипер в этот момент вместе с ним развернулся. Рико еб Ганса в том же положении, что и Шкипер — впрочем, он часто любил повторять его действия. Ковальски подумал, что с удовольствием посмотрит на лицо заебаной шлюхи, когда что-нибудь съест. Но ему больше всего хотелось, чтобы Шкипер не отпускал руки с его талии, поэтому он пил пиво и не осмеливался повернуться.  
      Ему хотелось сказать командиру какую-нибудь злобную гадость, а еще больше ему хотелось, чтобы Шкипер поцеловал его и сказал, что сегодня же выкинет проклятого шпиона на улицу. С зонтом в жопе. Блять!..  
      — Я просто… думаю… как бы его… еще сильнее наказать, — произнес Ковальски. Практически правда.  
      — Да ладно тебе, куда больше-то? — удивился Шкипер, сжимая руки на его животе. — Он после Рико и так будет едва жив, вон как орет.  
      — Да, Рико с ним обращается лучше, чем ты, — вырвалось.  
      — Ты о чем это, Ковальски? — Шкипер отпустил его. Чистое удивление в синих глазах.  
      — Наказание должно быть наказательным, — наставительно произнес Ковальски, молясь, чтобы Шкипер не понял, почему он это сказал. Он взял бутерброд и прожевал его, не почувствовав вкуса. Затем глотнул пива, и это оказалось удивительно… отрезвляюще. А после второго глотка ему пришла в голову замечательная идея. Ковальски склонился, легонько поцеловал командира в губы и прошептал: — Смотри и учись.  
      — Мистер Рико, любезный, — произнес Ковальски, коснувшись плеча оторвавшегося от своего занятия подрывника. Рико удивленно взглянул на Ковальски, «мистер Рико» он называл его очень-очень редко, и в основном на людях. Ковальски чуть склонился к уху товарища, полускрытому непослушными каштановыми волосами. В этот момент Ковальски был безумно благодарен Рико за то, что он есть. И за то, что он предложил ему, когда Шкипер трахал Ганса. И за то, что он поддерживает его, когда нет Шкипера, они поддерживают друг друга, Рико его понимает, вернее, принимает, и в этот момент Ковальски впервые осознает, что он рад, что их трое, а не двое. Раньше он всегда «смирялся» с существованием Рико в их со Шкипером постели, хоть и чувствовал, что это несправедливо, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. А теперь — теперь он почувствовал невероятную любовь и благодарность к Рико. Потому что тот понимал. Из-за своих инстинктов он порой понимал намного больше, чем Ковальски. И именно поэтому, именно ему, в смуглое ухо с парой стальных серег, Ковальски прошептал, зная, что получит утвердительный ответ:  
      — Не поделишься ли?  
      Вначале в темных глазах лишь удивленное, хоть и доброжелательное непонимание, а затем в них сверкает лукавая, дьявольская искра. И Ковальски в этот момент знает, что Рико понял не только, _что_ ему предложили, он понял, _почему_ Ковальски сделал это, и в его глазах не было ни намека на осуждение, и он ухмыльнулся, потому что сам был совершенно не против подобного развлечения, хоть и не имел к нему столь глубоких причин.  
      «Мы оба любим Шкипера. И на самом деле мы оба без него не можем, просто о Рико он это знает, а обо мне — нет, и я не хочу, чтобы он узнал, что мне без него так же плохо, я просто по-другому это выражаю, но я не хочу, чтобы он меня считал слабым и относился «снисходительно», — думал Ковальски, пока Рико укладывался на спину, заставляя Ганса сесть на себя сверху. — И Рико все равно. Он вообще о таком не думает, он думает совсем не так, и, возможно, поэтому он меньше страдает, но я не могу по-другому. Мне нужно, чтобы Шкипер думал обо мне лучше, чем я есть, потому что тогда я сам буду думать о себе лучше, чем я есть. Он, к примеру, всегда был убежден, что я умнейший человек на свете, а я на самом деле лишь цеплялся за эту его веру, как за толстую ветку плюща, и без нее я никогда бы возможно ничего не изобрел и не придумал, или бы сделал это гораздо меньше, или…»  
      — Урр?  
      Ковальски вздрогнул. Шкипер прав, он задумывается во время секса слишком много. Рико уже насаживал крепкую круглую задницу стонущей шлюхи на свой член и удивлялся, чего Ковальски медлит. Ученый взглянул на пальцы подрывника, толстые, невероятно сильные, которые сейчас впивались в жопу Ганса. Член Рико блестел от смазки, то наполовину выходя из растянутой дырки, то полностью скрываясь в ней. Ковальски сжал Ганса за шею и проник смазанными пальцами в его анус.  
      Ганс завопил, извиваясь, и Ковальски испытал дикий восторг от этого вопля.  
      — Двигайся, Птенчик, — прошипел он в его ухо. — Услаждай слух моего командира своими песнями.  
      — Нет, нет, нет, пожалуйста!.. — Ганс взвился и попытался вырваться. Он очень хорошо понял, прелюдией к чему является и его поза, и пальцы Ковальски в его жопе. — Вы же разорвёте меня, пожалуйста, не надо!  
      Ковальски сжал пальцы внутри него, и Рико, почувствовав его настроение, снова насадил бедра Ганса на свой член. Крик. Ковальски повернул к себе затраханное лицо шлюшки, искаженное болью, а не наслаждением. Прекрасное зрелище.  
      Он повернул Ганса за челюсть, и сам посмотрел на Шкипера. Тот стоял в паре метров, голый, держа в руках только бутылку пива. Его пенис был слегка возбужден, но все равно пока висел. Ковальски представил себе, что он сейчас нежно берет его в рот и сосет головку, и гладит яички, пока член не становится красным и крепким.  
      Ковальски прикрыл глаза, а потом улыбнулся и облизнул губы, призывно глядя на командира. Он никогда не должен узнать, чего ему стоили последние полчаса. «Смотри на меня». «Смотри, как я заставлю петь твою шлюху». «Желай меня». «Нас с Рико, ладно, но больше никого». «Смотри, как мы выебем эту тварь».  
      «Возьми меня».  
      Ковальски пригнул скулящего Ганса, и Рико принял его в свои медвежьи объятия так, что у того не осталось никакого шанса вырваться. Ковальски поддел растянутое кольцо мышц, вызывая все новые и новые стоны боли, а затем попытался впихнуть в и без того заполненное членом Рико очко Ганса свой собственный пенис.  
      Это удалось далеко не сразу, но те звуки, что издавал их пленник, заставляли кровь Ковальски пульсировать в жилах и побуждали продолжать попытки. Когда наконец Ганс оказался насаженным на оба члена, Ковальски был весь мокрый от пота, впрочем, с Ганса вообще текло, а потом ученый бросил взгляд на Шкипера, увидев, как тот неотрывно, слегка расширившимися глазами смотрит на них и ласкает рукой свой член. Ковальски улыбнулся ему, вкладывая в эту улыбку все свое желание, всю свою любовь к нему и всю свою ненависть к Гансу, и толкнулся в птичьего ублюдка.  
      Ганс орал, насаженный жопой на два члена сразу, а у Ковальски темнело в глазах от наслаждения, от чувства, как его кишка туго сжимает их с Рико пенисы, и как они соприкасаются друг с другом внутри этой поганой шлюхи, которая только для этого и годится, чтобы служить им подстилкой всеми своими дырами, и как же замечательно, что Рико тоже толкается в него, и они вместе внутри этой извивающейся горячей задницы, и Ковальски, вжимая Ганса в Рико, поворачивается и смотрит подрывнику в глаза, и Рико ухмыляется ему и двигает бедрами, и Ковальски стонет, потому что чувствует движение его члена, а затем они одновременно приходят к одному и тому же желанию и начинают двигаться резче, и резче, и резче…  
      Ковальски кричит, кончая, и его крик сливается с криком Рико, и воплем растраханной шлюхи, в которую они сейчас одновременно кончили. Ковальски выходит из Ганса, и, сам не особо замечая, грубо стаскивает его с члена Рико и отшвыривает прочь, как сломанную куклу, а сам вминается в Рико и страстно, глубоко его целует. Подрывник, явно не ожидавший такого обращения, к тому же любящий засыпать на пару минут после оргазма, не сразу, но обхватывает его за спину, прижимает к себе и отвечает на поцелуй, и Ковальски дико счастлив в этот момент и сейчас любит Рико точно так же, как Шкипера.  
      А потом он чувствует прикосновение к своему плечу, и видит глаза командира, и принимает поцелуй командира, а затем Шкипер кладет его на спину, и Ковальски орет от наслаждения, принимая член командира, и наконец-то, наконец-то Шкипер снова его, снова в нем, Ковальски обнимает его за шею и кончает, глядя в его глаза, как только что с Рико, и это оказывается так охуительно, и самое главное, единственное, что важно, что Шкипер сейчас с ним и его, его командир его любит, и смотрит на него, и улыбается, и постоянно целует в губы, и Ковальски внутренне словно бы звенит от смеха и счастья и тоже ему улыбается.  
      «Прости, что я ревновал тебя» — думает он. Глупая, иррациональная мысль, ведь не за что тут извинятся, но он все равно думает ее и не может думать другую.  
      Они кончают вместе, но не так, как обычно, потому что Шкипер смотрит в его глаза, и в них светится только любовь к нему, и больше ничего, и Ковальски в этот момент просто умирает, растворяется в этой глубокой синеве, и ему все равно, что там с кем Шкипер еще сделает, потому что пока он на него _так_ смотрит — волноваться абсолютно не о чем. Никогда.


	6. 1.

      Ганс не помнил, сколько времени прошло. Воспоминания не сохранили последовательность. Он помнил, что пил пиво, и это казалось очень приятным, поскольку тело изнывало от жажды.  
      Помнил, как цапнул из руки Шкипера бутерброд, как собака, он не знал, зачем это сделал, ему в тот момент это показалось забавным.  
      Помнил, как он феерично кончил под ним дважды почти подряд, второй оргазм был сильнее первого, это было как-то дико запредельно, Ганс даже мысленно извинился перед ним за то, что дразнил его тем, что у Ковальски длиннее член.  
  
      Это были хорошие воспоминания.  
      Ганс застонал, осознавая, что приходит в какое-то подобие сознания. Нет. Не надо. Можно, он оставит себе только эти?..  
      Помнить, как тебя неизвестно сколько времени пускали по кругу трое мужиков, один из которых тебя ненавидит, второй не умеет замедляться, когда трахается, а третий с дикими закидонами в голове, поэтому он хуже всех, так как хрен знает, чего можно от него ожидать…  
       _О нет, пожалуйста, он не хочет это помнить…_  
  
      Как Рико и Ковальски засадили ему вдвоем. Это было ужасно больно и страшно, и Гансу казалось, что его сейчас разорвут напополам два толкающихся в задницу члена. В тот момент закончилось действие наркотика и пришел страх. «Они ведь не отпустят меня отсюда живым». «Не после того, что они со мной сделали».  
      Он усугубился еще и тем, что когда пытка на двух членах закончилась, Рико вздернул его за подмышки и утащил в душ. Вообще-то, без ошейника и в нормальном состоянии Ганс был уверен, что справился бы и с Рико. Он конечно сильнее, но ему всегда недоставало скорости. Но тогда он и на ногах-то не стоял, колени дрожали, и пироманьяк буквально втащил его в душ. Точнее, у этих ушедших во фриланс солдафонов в штаб-квартире был не только душ, но и джакузи, и вот в него-то Рико и уложил Ганса, наполнил теплой водой и принялся мыть. Как девчонки моют кукол. Или как обмывают покойников. Ганс в ахуе следил за каждым движением маньяка, но попросту боялся сказать что-нибудь.  
      Что-нибудь, что например заставит Рико не нежно тереть его кожу мочалкой, взбивая ароматную пену, а облить бензином и поджечь. Пожалуй, это событие было из всей кошмарной ночки самым странным. Ганса начало подташнивать от ужаса, когда огромные ладони подрывника скользнули в его волосы, таким же жестом, как когда он отымел его в глотку, но на этот раз нежно намыливая влажные пряди шампунем. Вспомнился какой-то фильм из детства, где был маньяк, который мыл своим жертвам волосы перед убийством.  
      Ганс буквально затрясся всем телом от ужаса. Когда Рико утащил его, он видел, как Шкипер целует Ковальски, скорей всего, эти двое там сейчас вдвоем, а этот маньяк вполне мог воспользоваться тем, что старшие по званию заняты, и… неизвестность была хуже всего. Ганс понятия не имел, _что_ может с ним сделать Рико, когда домоет. Расчленит и сожрет?..  
      В тот момент Рико заметил его состояние. В темных глазах промелькнуло странное выражение, Ганс открыл было рот, попытавшись сказать что-нибудь, но маньяк нежно приложил палец к его губам. Затем взглядом (Ганс понятия не имел, _как_ он его понял) приказал ему оставаться на месте, ушел и вернулся с бутылкой пива.  
      Ганс дёргано усмехнулся сквозь дрожь. «Думаешь, от того, что я выпью, я меньше перестану тебя бояться?» Но Рико в этот момент взял его за руку и достал шприц.  
      — Нет, пожалуйста, не надо!.. — мольба разбилась о пустой черный взгляд психопата. Ганс попытался выдернуть руку. «Сейчас он меня усыпит, а потом я проснусь в виде жаркого». — Рико, пожалуйста!..  
      Маньяк вздрогнул от звука своего имени и уставился на Ганса с любопытством. Протянул руку, положил пальцы на его губы и улыбнулся. У него был жуткий гипнотический взгляд, Ганс не смог заорать, хотя мысленно визжал от ужаса, но при этом не двигался, как кролик, загипнотизированный змеёй.  
      — Это от боли, — внезапно хрипло бросил маньяк, убирая пальцы с его губ.  
      Игла вошла в вену, и Ганс сдался. Вернее, он сделал это секундой раньше. Когда Рико взглянул на него так, и Ганс в тот момент подумал, что ему все равно, лишь бы все побыстрее закончилось, лучше вырубиться, а потом проснуться в виде жаркого, едва ли жаркое способно испытывать ужас от того, что его съедят, и это прекрасно.  
      Но нихера дальше не произошло. Вообще. В смысле, Ганс не потерял сознание; просто медленно слегка успокоился. Этому еще и способствовал Рико, который домыл его волосы с бальзамом, нежно потер пальцами лицо и уши, и вообще все места, включая член, задницу и пальцы ног. Это было уже приятно, хоть и странно: лежать на спине и смотреть, как эта здоровенная гора мускулов и психопатической ярости держит его ногу и намыливает пальчики. Щекотки Ганс не боялся, но в тот момент у него все нервы были напряжены, он не знал, как на это реагировать, всякий раз, когда он пытался открыть рот, Рико мгновенно его затыкал.  
      Потом маньяк его тщательно вытер, и это тоже чувствовалось довольно приятно, Ганс послушно позволял ему это и двигал руками и ногами только когда Рико сам к ним тянулся. То есть вел себя, как кукла.  
      «Сколько там же можно ебаться, Шкипер, Ковальски, заберите меня отсюда». В сравнении с ужасом неизвестности он лучше еще раз им отсосет, чем узнает, прелюдией к какому маньяческому ритуалу является это кукольное блять омовение.  
      Рико повесил полотенце и отпустил Ганса. Тот прислонился к влажной кафельной стене — на свою способность стоять ровно он не слишком рассчитывал. С мокрых волос на плечи падали капли воды. С удивлением он отметил, что перестал дрожать от ужаса и боли. И что даже то, что ему что-то вкололи, не кажется уже таким страшным. «А, — лениво подумал он. — Транквилизатор. Поганец».  
      В этот момент шершавая ладонь Рико коснулась его груди. Масло. Ганс было дернулся, но нет, это было обычное масло для тела. С каким-то ароматизатором.  
      «Больной ублюдок, — думал он, пока сильные ладони тщательно умащали его тело, причем чем дальше, тем эта тщательность становилась похожей на ласку. Ганс то закрывал глаза, то открывал их вновь. По телу пробегали жаркие волны удовольствия. — Господи, хоть бы он просто меня собирался трахнуть в этом ебаном масле, хоть бы только это…»  
      Рико сел на край джакузи и усадил Ганса себе на колени, продолжая обмазывать маслом и тискать. Правда, его пальцы лишь слегка скользнули по анусу, зато тщательно вымазали и яйца, и член, отчего Ганс покраснел и возбудился. Несильно, но все же.  
      Член маньяка стоял все это время, но он словно бы и не обращал на это внимания, а вот Ганс сейчас, глядя на него, испытал очень…  
       _«Он что, свихнулся и правда хочет сделать это?!»_  
      …очень настойчивое желание взять у него в рот.  
      «Это тоже был эндорин. Может, какая-то другая версия, — наконец выдал ему измученный мозг. — Нас опять накачали наркотой».  
      Другой мыслью было: «А что, если ему понравится, и он станет моим союзником и будет против того, чтобы меня убивать?»  
      «А что, если ему понравится, и именно поэтому он решит тебя убить? — возразил Ганс сам себе. — В Шкипере мы уже разок смачно ошиблись, хочешь повторить? Рико психопат. Психопаты непостижимы не-психопатами. Даже не пытайся».  
      Рико домазал его маслом, затем аккуратно закрыл баночку, поставил ее на полку, взял крем для лица и, обмакнув палец, нанес каплю Гансу на нос. Это было жутко. «Вообще, откуда у них такое блять количество косметики?!» Ганс покосился на полки, затем вспомнил. «Ах да. Рядовой. Модельная няшка. Хей, Рико, может, ты сейчас представляешь на моем месте его? Хочешь трахнуть няшку-милашку?»  
      Но у Ганса хватило здравомыслия не задавать этот вопрос вслух, пока Рико очень осторожно, одним пальцем, размазывал крем по его лицу. «Самая стремная хрень, что со мной происходила».  
      Потом Рико снял его с себя и поставил на колени на полотенце, лежащее перед джакузи. «А. Все-таки минет», — Ганс поймал себя на мысли, что думает об этом с нетерпением, а этот чертов маньяк взял фен, включил на едва дующий режим и стал, нависая над ним, сушить его волосы.  
      Ганс поднял на него охуелый взгляд, но в темных спокойных глазах не было и намека на издевательство. Рико пальцами очень нежно перебирал его волосы и сушил их. Тёплые потоки воздуха приятно обдували голову. Налитый кровью чуть выгнутый пенис бодро покачивался примерно на уровне рта.  
      Ганс покраснел. Ему хотелось. Очень. Вот только что, если он прервет какую-нибудь блять медитацию этого психопата, и тот ему откусит уши, к примеру?..  
      «Это не я. Это наркотик. Ты же знал, что мне вкалывал, проклятый психопат?»  
      Ганс медленно, очень, очень медленно поднял руку, так, чтобы у Рико не осталось никакой возможности не заметить это движение, и очень осторожно, еще медленнее потянулся — только потянулся к его бедру, при этом Ганс внимательно следил за его лицом и взглядом, и, только уловив, что маньяк видит, что он делает, он положил руку на его бедро. Вернее, коснулся кончиками пальцев. Рико ничего не сказал, но взгляд стал внимательнее, тогда Ганс медленно, ведя ладонью по низу его живота, приблизился к его члену и замер. Чуть склонил голову, занеся пальцы у основания, но не касаясь кожи. Рико чуть заметно прикрыл глаза, и Ганс коснулся горячей плоти. Рико никак не дернулся, он продолжал неспешно, явно наслаждаясь процессом, сушить и расчесывать его волосы. Ганс провел рукой по твёрдому стволу и взял головку в рот, нежно, совсем легонько касаясь. Маньяк чуть вздрогнул, Ганс поднял голову, но Рико не смотрел на него. Ганс взял глубже, нежно облизал языком, увлажняя, очень неторопливо, хотя ему самому хотелось сосать жадно и сильно.  
      Он сдерживался, потому что руки Рико были совсем рядом, и такое поведение он вполне мог бы принять за желание нового траха в глотку, а Гансу хотелось сейчас совсем не этого. Хотелось в рот, чтобы нормально, с наслаждением принять член, может, просто чтобы в этом сумасшедшем событии было бы хоть что-то нормальное; никакая психика не выдержит такого издевательства, как полчаса наедине с психопатом-пироманьяком, который решил поиграть тобой в куклы.  
      В тот момент Ганс не думал о том, что было раньше, и о том, что ждет его за дверью — как будто бы кроме него и психопата больше никого не осталось во всем мире, и тело Ганса было скользким от масла и возбужденным от прикосновений, а пальцы маньяка продолжали перебирать его волосы и дуть на них феном, и Ганс жадно сосал его член, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать делать это быстрее. Он постанывал, причмокивал, сосал головку, жадно лизал вдоль всей длины, вылизывая область у яиц, и сами яйца, большие и тяжелые. Рико был волосатый, весь, но сейчас Ганса это только больше возбуждало. Он подумал, что никогда бы не смог также отсосать Шкиперу — присутствие командира постоянно заставляет всех напрягаться, не говоря уж о Ковальски, а кристально ясно, что с психопатом никакой стыд и моральные нормы и близко не проходили, и это странным образом раскрепощало.  
      Ганс так увлекся, что не заметил, как Рико перестал перебирать его волосы, застыл, держа в руках так и не выключенный фен, и ошарашенно пялился на Ганса, возбужденно дыша. Тот отсасывал столь самозабвенно, что увидел это лишь когда на секунду открыл глаза. Их взгляды встретились, Ганс демонстративно провел языком вдоль его пениса и взял в рот головку, посасывая, облизывая по кругу и глядя на Рико.  
      «Я помню, как ты смотрел на то, как я сосу Ковальски. С таким смешным интересом». Ганс сжал горлом головку, и Рико с тонким стоном заполнил его. Спермы было много, Ганс проглотил половину, а потом откинул голову, открыл рот и показал Рико белый от спермы язык. Облизнул губы, глядя на него, и только потом проглотил и выдохнул с облегчением.  
      «Это был, наверное, самый охуительный минет в моей жизни, — вот что тогда подумал Ганс. — Изумительно, но с этим психопатом срываются абсолютно все рамки, нормы и еще черт знает что. Я впервые делал именно то, что хотел, а не то, что я думал, доставит удовольствие другому. С ним не просто «легко», с ним очень приятно быть «шлюхой». Ганс покраснел, потому что сам все еще был возбужден и намного сильнее, чем раньше, он не касался себя, хотя ему и хотелось, но он боялся, что Рико будет этим недоволен. Может, зря. Вернее, сейчас ясно, что зря, маньяку явно в тот момент было все равно, чем занята его вторая рука.  
      Рико внезапно заставил его подняться и зарылся носом в его волосы, долго терся о них лицом, прижимая Ганса к себе и перебирая пряди, а затем поднял на руки и вынес из ванной в холодный жестокий мир.  
      «По крайней мере он меня не расчленил, не съел и не поджог», — подумал Ганс, краснея от воспоминаний о том, что было после. Рико вернул его на диван. Положил перед Шкипером, как кот приносит хозяину дохлую мышь. Командир уже успел этот диван прибрать и сидел на нем в одиночестве, втыкая в телек и попивая пивко. Он был голым и почему-то тоже мокрым, с полотенцем на голове. Несколько у них ванн, что ли?..  
      Шкипер с удивлением покосился на Рико, затем на Ганса, который мгновенно покраснел, осознав, в каком он сейчас виде.  
      — Хочешь сказать, ему не хватило?  
      — Йеп, — ответил психопат, видимо, отведя взгляд, потому что Шкипер угрожающе протянул:  
      — Риико? Не хватило не ему, а тебе?  
      На этот раз «йеп» у психопата превратился в совсем короткий собачий «Яп». Ганс повернул голову: Рико, _как маленький врущий ребёнок,_ смотрел в сторону и в потолок.  
      — Ты вколол ему еще?!  
      Восклицание, изданное маньяком, было абсолютно непереводимым, судя по интонации — «Отстаньте от меня, я так вижу».  
      — Бедная Птичка, — Шкипер склонился над Гансом и погладил его по бедру.  
      Дикий стыд в голове у Ганса мешался с дикой похотью. Он оглянулся, не увидел в окрестностях никаких признаков Ковальски, потянулся к Шкиперу, положил руки ему на грудь и прошептал:  
       — Пожалуйста, трахни меня. — Щеки у командира порозовели. Ганс приблизился к нему, гладя мускулистую грудь. — Шкипер, вставь мне, пожалуйста, оттрахай меня, как пожелаешь, я хочу твой член, пожалуйста, я хочу ощутить твой член внутри… — пока он это говорил, Шкипер все гуще краснел и отползал по дивану к стенке, пока в нее не уперся. Ганс прижался к нему всем телом и прошептал: — Шкипер, возьми меня еще раз, хочу ощутить, как твой член войдет в меня, хочу, чтобы ты снова кончил в меня, а потом в рот, хочу еще побыть твоей сучкой, чтобы ты заполнил все мои отверстия, видишь, твое желание сбылось, от вашей наркоты я действительно стал твоей шлюшкой, поэтому пожалуйста, пользуйся мной прямо сейчас, пожалуйста, дай мне свой член, отымей меня, Шкипер, поимей меня в рот и в жопу, трахни меня так, чтобы я до конца жизни не забыл твой член.  
  
      «Господи, я на самом деле сказал все это. Почему можно закрыть руками лицо, но нельзя чем-нибудь закрыть эти воспоминания?!»  
      Гансу не хотелось шевелиться, хотелось заснуть снова и проснуться в новом мире, где всего этого не было, пусть это будет ад с котлами, но где всего этого не было…  
  
      После того, как он жарко нашептал эти слова в ухо своему, так сказать, «заклятому врагу», тот, обретя каменный стояк, немедленно завалил Ганса на спину и осчастливил членом. Ганс орал от наслаждения, как мартовская кошка, и кончил почти мгновенно, а Шкипер продолжил иметь его зад так страстно, что Ганс почти сразу возбудился вновь. Рядом с ним присел Рико, и Ганс жадно потянулся и к его члену, вначале руками, а потом Рико снова трахнул его в рот, но на этот раз медленно, и Ганс кончил в тот момент, когда Шкипер кончил в него, и почти сразу в него спустил и Рико, и в тот момент он чувствовал себя охуительно счастливым.  
      Затем Рико произнес что-то нецензурно-неразборчивое, сопроводив неким странным жестом, Шкипер ухмыльнулся и сказал «повторюшка». Погладил лежащего у его колен Ганса по шее, коснулся подбородка и приоткрытого рта пальцами. Ганс обхватил их губами и лизнул, Шкипер опустил их глубже, сминая язык. Ганс жадно сосал его пальцы, глядя в его глаза, и тогда Шкипер поднял его и усадил на колени, лизнул сосок и поинтересовался: «Хочешь еще?». Ганс выгнулся, раздвигая ноги, и прошептал: «Да». Шкипер ласкал его соски, пока у него снова не встал, и насадил Ганса на себя. Ганс скакал на нем, наслаждаясь членом, и лишь громче застонал, почувствовав, как Рико вставил в него два пальца.  
      — Только осторожнее, — произнес Шкипер. — Он не кукла, порвешь раньше времени, обратно не надуем.  
      В тот момент Ганс не особо понял, что он говорит, а то бы умер, наверное, от стыда, но он лишь думал о том, что хочет внутрь два члена. С Рико и Шкипером он очень хочет внутрь два члена, но командир зря осаживал своего маньяка, Рико вошёл в Ганса очень медленно и почти нежно, поглаживая его по дрожащим бедрам и животу. Голос Ганс сорвал именно тогда, когда они оба сели на диване, и он оказался между ними, а они — внутри него. Ганс вцепился в шею Шкипера, запрокинул голову и расслабился настолько, насколько мог. Он думал о минете Рико, сделанном в ванной, и настроение без рамок вернулось, он позволил пихающимся в него членам управлять каждым своим движением, чувствовал четыре крепких ладони на своих бедрах и то, как Рико, чёртов фетишист, трется лицом о его голову и горячо дышит ему то в шею, то в ухо.  
      — Моя сладкая Птичка, — пробормотал Шкипер, облизывая горло Ганса, насаживая его и кончая в него. Рико тоже с хриплым урчанием кончил, вжавшись лицом в его волосы.  
      — Блин, ну нифига себе вы… жадные! — из двери, ведущей в лабораторию, вышел Ковальски, в халате, тапках, с какой-то херней вроде шуруповерта в руках и полотенцем, обернутым на голове как чалма. — А я думаю, че блин за вопли!  
      Ганс инстинктивно прижался к Шкиперу, который, наоборот, отстранился, зато Рико как раз обнял его, и в итоге они все завалились на диван. Растраханная задница наслаждалась свободой, а Гансу очень нравилось пребывать между этими двумя телами. На самом деле он находился в таком состоянии, что ему было абсолютно все равно, чей именно член его заполнит. Совершенно плевать, лишь бы побольше и подольше.  
      — Сам виноват, — произнес Шкипер, отползая в сторону и поднимаясь. — Оставил свой любовный коктейль без присмотра, Рико его стянул и вколол Птичке. Присоединяйся, двойная доза совершенно изменила его настроение.  
      Ганса в это время ласкал Рико, и тот блаженствовал от его касаний, хотя в основном они сводились к тому, чтобы тереться о его затылок и занюхивать его волосы.  
      — А маслом ты его зачем обмазал? — холодно поинтересовался Ковальски, довольно угрожающе похлопывая шуруповертом по руке, но Гансу в этот момент было плевать, он вспоминал, какой у него здоровенный длинный толстый хуй и как бы было классно его сейчас пососать.  
      — Это не я, а Рико. Вероятно, чтобы мы могли его называть скользким ублюдком.  
      — Пффф, как будто мы без масла не могли этого делать! — Ковальски демонстративно хлопнул дверью лаборатории. Шкипер повернулся и взглянул на Ганса, который лежал сейчас под Рико, теревшимся о его голову.  
      — Ты как, Птичка?  
      — Хочу еще…  
  
      «Неееет!» — завопило сознание, упорно отпихивая от себя следующие кадры, но толку от сопротивления было примерно столько же, сколько у Ганса в ошейнике против трех четвертей «Черно-белого отряда».  
  
      Лицо неумолимо заливалось краской от воспоминаний, как после этого вернулся Ковальски, без полотенца и шуроповерта, и они втроём имели его по очереди, то в рот, то в жопу, вертели им как угодно на своих хуях, и пока действие наркотика длилось, Гансу это очень нравилось, а то, что он говорил в процессе, когда его рот не был занят чьим-то членом, утраивало постыдность этих воспоминаний.  
      Он вспомнил, как Ковальски лег на диван и усадил его на свой огромный шланг, а Шкипер вошел в него, и эти двое выебли его снова, при этом Ковальски шипел ему в ухо, что он мерзкая грязная похотливая шлюха, которая должна выполнять приказы и подчиняться, и если он еще раз повиснет на Шкипере, то Ковальски ему устроит тройной анал без эдорина, и что Ганс это заслужил, и что единственное, на что он годен, это быть их общей подстилкой, а Ганс краснел от этой хуйни и стонал «Да», кажется, к вящему разочарованию Ковальски.  
      Это сейчас, вспоминая этот пиздец, Ганс сгорал от стыда и унижения. Ковальски трахал его этими мерзкими и очень злобными словами, это было совсем не такое, когда Шкипер называл его «сучкой», когда кончал, хотя сейчас и это тоже кажется ужасно пошлым и постыдным. Забавно, но тогда ему так совершенно не казалось, он обезумел от похоти, и ему было плевать, что там кто несет, лишь бы ебли его как следует.  
      Напоследок они втроем накончали на его лицо, потом стерли и заставили слизать всю сперму с пенисов, и Ганс сделал это не просто с охотой, а с наслаждением, и вообще — последний блять уголек чувства собственного достоинства мигнул и погас — Ганс сам это и предложил: «Смешайте ваше семя во мне».  
      Кажется, после этого, оттраханный, наглотавшийся спермы, с полностью опустошенными яйцами и абсолютно довольный жизнью, он вырубился.  
      Господи, и после этого он каким-то образом все еще жив. Зачем?  
  
      Ганс вжимался лицом в постель, не желая открывать глаза, поднимать голову и вообще иметь дело с реальностью. Хотелось разрыдаться от стыда и унижений. Вернее, от воспоминаний о стыде и унижениях. Но вместо этого Ганс шевельнул пальцами, которые начал ощущать и прикоснулся к заднице, которую совершенно не чувствовал. В смысле, она должна была болеть как пиздец, и вообще, его трижды выебли двойным аналом, там должно быть все растрахано в кашу…  
      Пальцы нащупали ткань. Бархатистую ткань спортивных штанов. Ганс поднял руку, осознав только сейчас, что лежит на чистой постели, а рука — в рукаве мягкой черно-белой кофты с просторными и длинными рукавами. Он сел на постели и огляделся. Он никогда не видел этой комнаты раньше. Небольшая, чистая, минимум мебели: стол, стул, узкая койка, нет окон…  
      Ганс моргнул. Похоже на тюрьму. Или палату дурдома. Господи, они что, сдали его в дурдом?..  
      Или — мелькнула заманчивая мысль — этого всего не было? Он переутомился? Слегка рехнулся?..  
      К тому же он сидит. _Сидит_. На заднице, которой вчера полагал, что вообще никогда уже не будет пользоваться.  
      Ганс закатал рукав, но на запястьях не было синяков и ссадин от наручников. Значит, он просто рехнулся?..  
      Но руки предательски метнулись к шее, и живот моментально свело судорогой страха — взрывной ошейник с голосовым управлением был на месте. Ничего он не придумал. Все это было. Вероятно, это что-то вроде комнаты для…  
      …для кого, для общих шлюх? Ганс упал на кровать, закрыл лицо руками и свернулся калачиком, пытаясь убежать куда-нибудь от новых деталей и повторных воспоминаний, которые ему подкидывал мозг.  
      Ганс вообще-то не единожды находил выход из щекотливых ситуаций через постель. Он не видел в этом ничего плохого. Просто средство, одно из. Кто-то любит деньги, кто-то любит трахать в жопу, кому-то надо подарить цветы, кому-то — пососать хуй.  
      Ему никогда не было стыдно за то, что он пользовался всеми средствами для достижения своих целей. Он и не особенно понимал, что такое — «стыдно». И да, некоторые мужчины, с которыми он спал, говорили в постели всякие слова, но Ганса это никогда не задевало. Какая разница, что там болтают эти людишки, пока они издают нужный звук, все тоньше и тоньше, сами не понимая, что ими играют, все тоньше и тоньше до тех пор, пока не лопнут, и тогда можно спокойно идти искать новых.  
      Ганс стал двойным агентом просто потому, что ему предложили деньги. Он любил деньги, любил красивые и дорогие вещи, любил, когда окружающие ему завидовали или уважали, или боялись, или подчинялись, или просто находились в тех ситуациях, которые он для них спровоцировал, и даже не подозревают, ха-ха, глупые маленькие людишки, корчатся, извиваются, как пронзенные иглой насекомые, Ганс всегда с радостью за ними наблюдал и тоже не видел в этом ничего плохого. В смысле, ему-то нравится.  
      Но сейчас при воспоминаниях о том, как он извивался на членах этих троих ублюдков, от стыда полыхало все тело.  
      Причем тогда он наслаждался этим. Не всем, но очень многим, особенно после второй дозы. Он наслаждался тем, как его растрахивали и просил еще. И слова Ковальски про «шлюху» ранили как раз потому, что это не казалось правдой. Он не «выкупал» свое освобождение, обычные товарно-денежные отношения, популярная торговля сервисом, нет — он наслаждался обслуживанием их членов добровольно…  
      Вернее, наоборот. Его _заставили_ наслаждаться.  
      Удивительно, как у него не загорелись уши. Ощущения были похожи именно на это.  
      И еще бесило, что это сделал Шкипер. Шкипер. Этот чертов геройский солдафон! Взял и оказался двуличным ублюдком, который на самом деле спит с подчиненными и склонен к издевательствам над беспомощным врагом и… и…  
      Таков вот вкус «предательства»? Когда ты составляешь представление о человеке, а потом он внезапно ведет себя совершенно по-другому, и… и… твоя ошибка тебя задевает?..  
      Гансу случалось ошибаться в людях, это случается с кем угодно, тут главное быстро исправить ошибку, конечно, в такие моменты досадно, что ошибся, но _таких_ чувств никогда не было.  
      Он вздрогнул. Вот наверное в чём. Шкипер уже лет шесть клеймил его «предателем», «подлецом» и прочими глупыми словами, а теперь он сам «предатель» и «подлец», но при этом он считает себя хорошим, все равно считает, и это бесит, и почему он по-прежнему хороший, а Ганс — плохой? Шкипер такой же «подонок», как и он, если уж обзываться, вот только он не считает себя таким, и от этого Ганс дрожит от злости.  
      Подумаешь, он там его «предал» и «подставил» когда-то! С кем угодно такое может случиться, если головы своей нет на плечах. Воин должен всегда держать ухо востро. А если расслабился и начал кому-то блин смотреть в рот и доверять, то сам виноват. Ганса тоже предавали, и что? Он потом очень славно насладился местью, а впредь был внимательнее, и вообще это был ценный жизненный урок…  
      Он осознал, что плачет, только когда слезы с подбородка упали на сцепленные до белизны в костяшках пальцы. Затем послышался звук открываемой двери, и он моментально рухнул на постель лицом вниз, стараясь унять дрожь и глотая комок в горле.  
      Кто-то присел на диван.  
      Секунды тянулись.  
      — Слушай, я знаю, что ты не спишь, у нас повсюду камеры, — наконец произнес Шкипер, кладя ладонь на его спину. Ганс вжимается в постель, потому что чувствует, что сейчас порвётся он сам. Лопнет, как тоненькая струнка, разрыдается и умрет.  
      Он только что вспомнил, как в конце Ковальски сказал, что никто не вкалывал ему эндорин. «Сори, Птенчик, но нет. В твои вены попала пара капель физраствора. Все остальное сделали твой больной мозг и твоя похоть. Это именно ты насаживался на наши члены и орал от похоти. Я хотел проверить, можно ли вызвать эффект плацебо, но твои результаты превзошли все мои ожидания. Никогда не видел, чтобы человек с такой охотой давал в жопу. Ты мерзкая похотливая шлюха, Ганс».  
      — Ганс?..  
      Сердце заходится в бешенном ритме. Если он сейчас нападет на Шкипера, тот ведь активирует ошейник и его убьет?.. Раньше он никогда не рассматривал даже возможность подобного поступка, но сейчас…  
      «Сгорать от стыда» — вот именно так.  
      — Я к тому, что я собираюсь отвезти тебя обратно. Память о расположении нашего штаба я стирать тебе не стал, поскольку ты наверняка его скопировал, но я надеюсь на твое, хм, благоразумие.  
      «Я должен буду пройти мимо Рико и Ковальски, чтобы выйти отсюда? Взглянуть в их глаза? Взглянуть в твои глаза?.. Я лучше умру!»  
      Последний писк умирающей струны…  
      — Я серьезно, Ганс! — Шкипер чуть трясет его по спине. — Мы так и так собирались передислоцироваться, но если ты еще раз встанешь на нашем пути…  
      Ганс, который секунду назад был готов разрыдаться, сдаться и умереть, вздрогнул. Вздрогнул, как будто лопнувшая струна обрела сознание и сама уцепилась своими кончиками за колки и порожек, вцепилась в них мертвой хваткой, отчаянно и звонко крича: «Да вот хуй вам, я буду жить!»  
      Он сильнее вжался в постель и снова вздрогнул — так, наверное, вздрагивают от разряда молнии полудохлые оживающие чудовища.  
      — Эй, ты чего?  
      Губы растягиваются в безумной ухмылке, которая ограничена щеками, но в душе растет, растет и растет, и полнится злобой, напитывается отчаянием, словно сталь топора, закаляется желанием мести и желанием победы.  
      «Это всё ложь».  
      А затем становится еще ярче и острее, когда Ганс понимает, — то, что сказал Ковальски тоже ложь. Физически невозможно без вспомогательных веществ так долго ебаться и получать от этого удовольствие. Импотентом Ганс не был, и более активных граждан знавал, но настолько долго и много ебаться, и при этом еще и спускать постоянно без наркотиков невозможно.  
      Всратый Ковальски солгал ему, чтобы еще больше унизить. Господи, как вообще можно было в это хоть на секунду поверить?!  
      Все это случилось потому, что Ганс слишком увлекся. Да, он ошибся в Шкипере. Его представления о нем были ложью, а может, он просто изменился, так редко, но бывает. Значит, надо взглянуть на него снова. Новым взглядом.  
      Ганс трясётся от смеха, и когда Шкипер переворачивает его с вопросом: «Ты что, плачешь?» (ну а блять, хули бы так удивляться, если бы он на самом деле плакал, как будто бы блять не с чего!), он смотрит в его глаза и ржет ему в лицо.  
      Почти не истерически.  
      Недоумение в синих глазах, он хмурит кустистые черные брови. Ганс поднимается и садится напротив него.  
      — Нет, Шкипер, я не рехнулся. Даже не надейся. — Он кладет руки на его плечи и вдруг как бы заново видит свою ладонь. Пальцы, фиолетовые ногти, с пары которых слезла краска, ну, ха, неудивительно, и запястье, полускрытое черным рукавом кофты. Это ведь Шкипера шмотки. Прапор такое плебейское не носит, а остальные коммандос слишком здоровые, в их одежде Ганс бы просто утонул. Ганс гладит мускулистую грудь, обтянутую сейчас примерно такой же кофтой, только с красными рукавами, а не с черными. — Хей, Шкипер, а почему бы тебе меня просто не убить? — шепчет он почти касаясь его губ.  
      — Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя убил? — командир отстраняется, руки смыкаются на запястьях Ганса.  
      — Ох, как будто ты придаешь хоть какое-то значение тому, что я хочу! — фыркнул он. — Ты накачал меня наркотой и отымел по кругу, почему бы тебе теперь меня не убить? — Ганс улыбнулся, заметив удивление в его глазах. — Я тебе скажу, почему, Шкипер. Потому что у тебя есть совесть. И ты думаешь, что если оставишь меня жить, то «преподашь мне урок», но тем не менее останешься героем, потому что такой молодец, щедрый и великодушный. Вколол мне восстанавливающую сыворотку, дал свои шмотки, вместо того, чтобы вывести голым на улицу и пустить пулю в затылок… Ах, как благородно! Так вот, никакой ты не герой! — Ганс рванулся к нему, хотя он пытался его отстранить. — Ты убийца, садист и насильник! И я тоже, по крайней мере, первые два, но знаешь что? У меня нет совести. Я бы никогда не стал сохранять жизнь врагу, которого накачал наркотиками и изнасиловал, а тебе сейчас стыдно, стыдно за вчерашнее, поэтому ты такой добрый, и до сих пор мне не вмазал, слушаешь это все с каменным лицом и _жалеешь меня, сука_ , так вот, все это — херня!  
      — Ганс…  
      Он разжал руки, и Ганс моментально забрался к нему на колени, сел на бедра и вцепился в мускулистую шею, глядя сверху вниз.  
      — Ты раньше покупался на мою слабость, но сейчас это не сработает, да? Бедная маленькая жалкая шлюшка в твоей кофточке, которая так трогательно велика ему в плечах?.. — Шкипер вздрогнул. Ганс ухмыльнулся ему. — Ну, что ж, добро пожаловать на новый уровень игры, Шкиппи. Ты теперь знаешь, что все это всегда было ложью. Ты не можешь «преподать мне урок», Шкиппи. Я академик, а ты только-только закончил школу, поздравляю. В общем, вот урок тебе — мне совершенно плевать, что произошло вчера, — что Ганс любил в словах, сказанных вслух, так это, что они периодически обретали волшебство правды не только для приемника, но и для источника. Сказать это с уверенностью — и сам себе веришь. Повторить несколько раз для закрепления эффекта. — Тебе — тебе будет стыдно за это всю жизнь, а я — я забуду это через неделю.  
      Он яростно и весело смотрел в синие глаза чертового убийцы, пока не вздрогнул от неожиданного прикосновения к бёдрам. Шкипер стиснул его бока и стащил свои спортивные штаны с ног Ганса до колен. Легко опрокинул его на спину, стянул штаны и задрал кофту до подбородка. Дыхание сбилось, но Ганс все равно склонил голову, облизнулся и произнес:  
      — Предсказуемо.  
      — Сам напросился, «академик» блять! — Шкипер расстегивает ширинку, спускает свои брюки, сдирает его кофту и затыкает ею Гансу рот, резко разводит колени в стороны, плюёт на ладонь, обернув ее вокруг стоящего уже члена и входит в Ганса — резко и сразу на всю длину, так, что сердце заходится, а дыханье пропадает.  
      Больновато, но сойдет, Ганс сейчас куда больше его возбужден, своими словами и поведением, адреналин стучит в ушах ничуть не хуже вчерашнего коктейля любви.  
      — Можешь трахать меня… сколько… угодно! — Ганс выдергивает кляп и говорит в перерывах между стонами, которые совершенно не видит смысл сдерживать. — Только все равно я останусь более искренним, чем ты! Я хотя бы не скрываю того, что мне это нравится! Не лгу… всем вокруг… и главное… не лгу… себе самому!  
      — Заткнись! — пощечина, и еще резче и глубже внутрь. Ганс почти уже теряет желание говорить и так, но ухмыляется и произносит:  
      — Заставь меня. Лжец.  
      Внезапно Шкипер вместо того, чтобы снова ударить его, приникает к его губам и затыкает Ганса поцелуем. Взгляд метается в потолок, в сторону, руки автоматически впиваются в его плечи, по телу пробегает дрожь, и Ганс жалобно пищит, действительно будто птенец. Шкипер берет его язык грубо и властно, вот только ему неоткуда знать, что Ганс не целовался ни с кем уже неизвестно сколько лет, да и с чего бы?.. Отношения его никогда не интересовали, поцелуи шлюх — тоже, а с теми ситуациями, когда секс был выходом из них — Ганс их просто не запоминал. Да, может пару раз кто-то его целовал. Как-то он целовал женщину, но это потому, что ее надо было соблазнить, ничего при этом Ганс не чувствовал. То есть какие-то поцелуи были, но…  
      Кто-то знакомый во время секса его не целовал уже лет пять. Это было подозрительно-пронзительное ощущение, от которого Ганс желал избавиться и потому всеми силами сейчас пытался вырваться из челюстей Шкипера, позабыв и про ошейник, и про то, что лучше его не злить сверх того, что Ганс уже сказал, вообще позабыв обо всем. Что угодно, чтобы прекратить это звенящее головокружение, это овладевание своего рта чужим, это горячее чувство внизу живота и внутри бедер, сжимающихся сейчас очень крепко вокруг твёрдого члена Шкипера, и эти сдавленные стоны, которые получаются, когда рот заткнут, а язык засасывают чужие губы, губы Шкипера, который положил руку ему на горло, чтобы Ганс не закрывал рот, и это жестко, больно, _охуительно_ , и он сейчас…  
      — Итак, я лжец, а ты сейчас кончил с моим членом внутри от одного моего поцелуя без наркоты, — протянул Шкипер, вглядываясь в заливающееся краской лицо Ганса, который все ещё не мог отдышаться. — И мне будет за это стыдно? Да сколько угодно! А тебе — нет? Ну, что поделать. Я, как убийца и насильник, с твоего позволения, точнее, без него, продолжу.  
      Он имел Ганса еще довольно долго, молча, но при этом глядя в лицо, и с каждым движением воспоминания о вчерашнем обрушивались на него вновь и вновь, как куча карт, кто что говорил, и как делал, и так, и вот там, и то, и другое, и к тому времени, как он начал кончать, Ганс был весь абсолютно красный, как будто с каждым толчком Шкипер вбивал в него эти воспоминания все глубже и глубже, и лицо его выражало: «Нетушки, хрен ты у меня это забудешь, я хочу, чтобы тебе было стыдно еще очень долго».  
      «Нет. Нет, это все неправильно. Я не хочу. Это несправедливо. Мне не было стыдно вчера, какого хрена мне должно быть стыдно сейчас? Меня накачали наркотой, — Ганс знал это, но ему все равно было стыдно, и воспоминания никуда не девались, только обрастали подробностями. — И сами накачались. Господи, что за дрянь изобрел Ковальски, чтобы столько кончать блять за одну ночь? И это всё сейчас во мне. Шлюшка, накачанная их спермой — господи, как меня это вчера возбуждало, а сейчас я, кажется, просто умру от стыда, я не смогу выйти из этой комнаты и взглянуть на тех двоих. Шкипер еще ладно…»  
      Последние злобные слова Ковальски звучали в голове набатом, Шкипер смотрел в его глаза, такой синий, на этот раз не такой весёлый взгляд, как вчера… А вот, кстати, почему?.. Но в этот момент он кончил, запрокинув голову. Ганс усилием воли слегка отогнал воспоминания о том, что он это уже не впервые видит и ощущает — как командир Черно-белого отряда спускает в него. И как он вчера этим наслаждался. Под наркотой. И сегодня. Без наркоты. Блять!  
      — Господи, Шкипер, тебе так нравится смотреть, как я принимаю твой член?  
      Ухмылка.  
      — Ага.  
      — Извращенец.  
      Он смеется.  
      — От извращенца слышу.  
      Ганс силится придумать что-нибудь еще и внезапно понимает, что таки да, ему есть что еще сказать этому самодовольному ублюдку. Только вот… лучше сделать это, когда он его отпустит. В смысле, снимет ошейник. Абсолютно точно.  
      Тоненькая струнка крепко и усердно обматывается вокруг колков и торжествующе звенит.  
      Ганс прикладывает пальцы ко рту, и, глядя на Шкипера, произносит:  
      — Ну теперь-то ты меня выставишь? Или ты решил меня оставить у себя навсегда в качестве личной шлюхи?  
      Он вздрогнул, покраснел и слез с него.  
      — Вообще-то я и собирался это сделать с самого начала, но кто-то слишком много пиздел!  
      Ганс сложил губы, как для поцелуя, поднялся и усмехнулся, подбирая смятые в углу кровати штаны.  
      — Где ты видел безмолвных птичек, а? — он натягивает кофту и замечает на полу свои ботинки и носки, а на стуле — куртку. Ах, точно. Его остальная одежда, так сказать, была изРикошечена. Ганс одевается и чувствует все это время на себе взгляд Шкипера, напоследок проводит рукой по волосам, убирая их с лица, и боковым зрением видит, как командир отворачивается. — Ну что ж, время тропы позора, не так ли?.. — Ганс накидывает куртку, и внезапная пара флешбеков, вчерашний и сегодняшний, заставляют его добавить: — Мой командир?..  
      «Он сказал — у нас повсюду камеры… Ковальски называл его так… Я — мстительная злобная шлюшка, смиритесь с этим» — думает он, повисает на локте Шкипера и наслаждается его смущённой рожей.  
      — Ганс, я прекрасно знаю, что ты можешь идти сам.  
      — Но тропа позора же! — Ганс раскрыл глаза и похлопал ресницами. — Разве приговоренному не полагается там тоннель с пинками и ухмылками, и прочие предсмертные прелести?..  
      — Что? — Шкипер озадаченно моргнул. — Нет, Ковальски с Рико уехали смотреть карты ново… на задание, короче.  
      «Ммм, вот как, — разочарованно подумал Ганс. — Я-то надеялся, что проклятая пидорская дылда видел, как «его командир» поимел меня в одиночестве. Жаль. С другой стороны, лучше так, чем тоннель позора».  
      На выходе Шкипер все равно завязывает ему глаза, чтобы не подсмотрел код безопасности. Или потому, что ему нравится таким его видеть. «Птичка».  
      Он привозит его на обычную подземную парковку в центре и шепчет, касаясь уха, какое-то слово, значения которого Ганс не знает, не знает даже, что за язык. Скорей всего его родной. Язык уже несуществующей страны и почти несуществующего народа. Умно.  
      — И что это означает? — фыркает Ганс, глядя, как он забирает и складывает электронный ошейник. — «Мандарин» на твоём родном?  
      Шкипер ухмыляется.  
      — Для академика ты знаешь слишком мало языков, Ганс.  
      «Ишь ты, как его задело».  
      Ганс приоткрывает дверцу машины. На всякий случай. Конечно, Шкиперу в случае чего ничего не будет стоить его пристрелить. Ну, наверное. Тело звенит от напряжения, когда Ганс, держась за дверную руку, оборачивается и, глядя ему в глаза, произносит:  
      — Зато мой язык познал много разных тайн. Например, твою, Шкиппи. Не волнуйся, я никому не скажу.  
      — Не скажешь что, Птичка? — Шкипер удерживает его за запястье.  
       «Посмотрим, как ты запоешь в моих руках».  
      Трепеща от острого возбуждения, Ганс приникает к его уху, и, касаясь губами кожи, шепчет:  
      — Ты лжец, Шкипер. И трус. Лжешь своему мальчишке о том, что ты герой, тогда как на самом деле развратничаешь со своими подчиненными. И лжешь им, потому что боишься признаться в своей слабости… — Пальцы Шкипера впиваются в запястье Ганса. Он может убить его за это. Вполне успеет, он вооружен, а Гансу он, естественно, пистолет не отдал. От адреналина слегка темнеет в глазах, но Ганс обязан произнести это. Во имя собственной жизни. Он скажет это, иначе умрёт, но если он скажет это, и Шкипер его убьёт, то он уйдёт бессмертным. Ганс сам не понял, что за херню только что подумал, просто прижался всем телом к груди Шкипера, обхватил его за плечо другой рукой и закончил: — Садомазохизм всегда зеркален, Шкипер. Одно не существует без другого. Но ты никогда не признаешься своим подчиненным, что иногда тебе тоже хочется оказаться на их месте. Расслабленным… обласканным… подчиняющимся.  
      Шкипер оттолкнул его, и Ганс едва не вывалился из машины. Он улыбнулся ему и показал язык. Физиономия у командира была полна праведного негодования, глаза пылали гневом, когда он схватил Ганса за горло.  
      — Тебе приключений не хватило, Птичка?!  
      — Разве ты стал меньше уважать Ковальски от того, что тот любит кончать под тобой, Шкипер? Или Рико из-за того, что ему нравится мурлыкать, как котенок, на твоих коленях и сосать твой член? Разве кто-то из них стал от этого слабее или тупее, или растерял свои боевые навыки, или лишился твоего доверия? — прохрипел Ганс. — Со мной можно не притворятся, Шкипер. Я знаю, тебе порой хочется того же. Не волнуйся, Шкиппи, я никому не расскажу твой секрет, — Ганс подмигнул ему. — Но помни, если что, я всегда к твоим услугам. Если однажды ты поймешь, что тоже хочешь… поменяться.  
      Он покраснел до корней волос и вытолкнул его из машины.  
      — Убирайся. И чтобы я больше тебя не видел. Никогда, слышишь меня, Ганс?! Иначе одной ночью ты у меня не отделаешься!  
      Ганс послал ему воздушный поцелуй и в темпе направился к выходу в противоположной от Шкипера стороне, чтобы тому не слишком было удобно провожать его взглядом. Иногда просто невозможно противостоять искушению… слушать и слушать сердитые звуки шестой струны.


End file.
